El deseo de Karin
by DianaParu
Summary: Karin despues de mucho tiempo y cansada de su "relacion" secreta con Sasuke, decide finalmente terminar. Pero que hay detras de esa decision y por que se ve ahora con Neji? -"Seremos amantes"le habia susurrado al oido-. Y que hara Sasuke cuando se de cuenta? Sera que en verdad no le importa? Terminara bien aquello que comenzo como un juego? Pasa y averiguala. lemmon proximo cap
1. Amantes

_**Declaimer**_

_Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Si lo fuera: ni Itachi, ni Jiraiya y mucho menos Neji habrían muerto, Sasuke no habría atacado a Karin y en cambio estarían "juntos" con bebe en camino... (^-^)._

_Este es el primer fanfic que publico, aunque estoy escribiendo otro, pero la historia es mas trabajada pues la tengo desde hace tiempo, la tengo que adaptar para que sea SasuKarin. Este en cambio __salio de inspiración __de ayer que estaba viendo un C-Drama, (que no tiene nada que ver con la trama porque es de época) y me dije "Por que no intentarlo así... sin pensar mucho" cosa que no se __dio__; porque tuve que pensar muchísimo (involuntariamente) para que la historia cuadrara, al menos un poco..._

_Pense en hacer un oneshot pero al final la historia da para mas...Cinco capítulos como mucho. Ya que soy muy obsesiva es posible que termine esta antes de publicar la próxima, he leído muchos lemmon pero esta, es la primera vez que "Yo" escribo uno y esta historia tendrá varios, mas no por ahora, solo un poco sugestivo... __Por que incluí a Neji en esta historia y mas como rival de Sasuke? __Porque es un personaje que desde el __principio me gusto __(ademas de Gaara) y que __podía__ competir con Sasuke en todos los sentidos pues también lo llamaban "genio" (y ... adoro los chicos de pelo largo). Bueno los dejo con el capitulo, acepto tomatazos y todo lo que me lancen...(^-^)_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1 **_"_**Amantes".**_

Se levanto de la cama dejando a un azabache satisfecho, aun jadeante por la fuerte actividad de la noche, recogió su ropa y se dirigió al baño, aun sintiendo en su cuerpo el calor de aquellas manos de aquel que había sido su único amante por casi una década: Sasuke Uchiha.

Estaba cansada de esa "relación" que no llegaba a serlo, tanto tiempo juntos que había olvidado como comenzaron, con el paso del tiempo dejo de preguntarle y preguntarse que clase de relación tenían convenciéndose que no habría mas que noches de pasión. Con el amor por aquel hombre, se conformaba con saber que era la única a la que buscaba y le demostraba que la deseaba. Por varios años eso fue suficiente hasta que "Ella" apareció. Una pelirrosada que lo perseguía con "Sasuke-kun" a dondequiera que fuera, en un principio el azabache la evitaba, al final de sus días de universidad ya no la ignoraba pero tampoco eran amigos, pensó que por fin la pelirrosada lo dejaría en paz; pero la chica era tan insistente que poco a poco fue formando parte de sus vidas. Era la mas insistente de todas las admiradoras con las que había lidiado, eso tenia que reconocerlo. Ahora para estar con el: trabajaba como secretaria, sus capacidades eran por mucho superior al de una secretaria: pero la pelirrosada parecía feliz con todo eso..

-Para que te quería ver Orochomaru?-dijo el azabache que permanecía en la cama al ver que la pelirroja salia del baño ya vestida-Karin?...

La pelirroja se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

-Esta es la ultima vez, que nos vemos de esta manera-volteo a verlo fugazmente-Sasuke...-Dijo en un susurro retomando su camino a la salida.

El no respondió solo la vio irse, una arrogante sonrisa se formo en su rostro, _**"Ya **__**volverá**__**" **_se dijo a si mismo esperando que fuera como siempre lo hacia. Karin estaba rara, ella era un libro abierto el cual podía leer con solo ver su rostro: pero últimamente ya no había enojos ni reclamos, así era mas fácil para el, se quedo dormido con el pensamiento de que ella volvería...

* * *

Esperaba el elevador, estaba tranquila, demasiado... pensó que seria mas doloroso pero solo se lamentaba el tiempo que había perdido evitandolo... suspiro mirando su móvil, ni una llamada, tan poco significaba para el, que ni siquiera eso hacia, bueno no es que la esperara al fin de cuentas lo sabia... sabia que el no la llamaría.

Salio del edificio mirando por el retrovisor, dejando atrás los anos entrando y saliendo de ese edificio, sonrió y piso el acelero alejándose de aquel lugar, debía realizar un trabajo muy importante...

_**Tres semanas después.**_

-Soy Karin Uzumaki- Dijo la pelirroja al teléfono mientras revisaba algunos documentos- Directora de relaciones publicas de _**Hebi...**_

Estaba tan inmersa en la discusión telefónica que no se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado a su oficina. El azabache la rodeo con la mirada, tres semanas hacían que no la veía, ocupada con su trabajo era una excusa perfecta para no verlo.

-He venido por el presupuesto-dijo antes de que ella preguntara, mas ella ni lo había notado-

La pelirroja dejo de mirar los documento para posar sus ojos en aquel que le hablaba, solo un instante y siguió revisando los documentos.

-No debiste...-inmersa nuevamente en los papeles frente ella- Iba enviarlos con la secretaria... como siempre- se detuvo tomando una carpeta-Pero ya que estas aquí... firma de una vez- se~alando el lugar y volvió a sus "preciados" papeles-.

-Antes tengo que revisarlo... como siempre-tomo la carpeta en mano fingiendo leer lo que decia-.

-Como quieras, pero no dice nada diferente al ultimo, aunque este es el presupuesto final. No sobrepasamos lo estima...-el sonido del teléfono la interrumpio-Dime-dijo tomando la bocina-.

Estaba extraña esperaba que actuara de muchas maneras, nunca imagino que se comportaría de esa forma, como si nada pasara, bueno ella sabia muy bien separar lo laborar de lo personal...

-No! Yo misma lo haré! Ahora mismo voy para allá...-colgo... suspiro, mientras se frotaba la frente-.

Cerro todas las carpetas frente a ella y comenzó a ordenarlas haciendo espacio en el escritorio, saco un espejo de mesa de una de los cajones, se retocó el maquillaje, aplico un nuevo labial y perfume, ante la mirada incrédula del azabache, parecía haberse olvidado completamente de el. Se dio cuenta de algo, no era el mismo perfume que usaba, la esencia era diferente, empezó a sentirse...

-Es hora, Karin!-Abruptamente se abrió la puerta-.

-Orochimaru-sama...-dijo sorprendida al pálido hombre de cabello largo dirigiéndose a la salida tomando bolso y abrigo-.

-Oh! Sasuke -kun estas aquí...-sonrio alegremente aquel hombre de traje completamente negro impecable-.

Este solo veía a la pelirroja de pies a cabeza quien parecía "demasiado" arreglada. La blusa era formal como las que solía usar, no era mucha la diferencia si solo veía la blusa; pero llevaba una mini falda negra muy, muy corta, medias del mismo color y zapatos rojos altísimos, definitivamente Karin estaba diferente; pero no era como vestía si no su actitud.

Ambos salieron apresurados de la oficina dejando confundido al pelinegro con la carpeta en mano, ella ni siquiera había mirado atrás...

-Haz escuchado?-dijo una secretaria a otra-Hoy es su ultimo día de oficina...

-Lo escuche cuando Kabuto-san y ella lo comentaban...-Dijo la otra-Ire a recoger su oficina, te veo luego...

* * *

Karin esperaba impaciente, le sudaban las manos, y su tic en el ojo amenazaba con aparecer, llevaba cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso, nada debía salir mal, eso se había repetido infinidad de veces durante las ultimas tres semanas y ahora que era el momento crucial se estaba arruinando... Alguien se acerco y sintió que se libraba de un gran peso se dirigió a la pista de aterrizaje, quería ver con sus propios ojos que todo estaba bien. El jet privado se detuvo, ella camino un poco, hasta estar frente a la puerta, esperando que abrieran, imagino infinidad de situaciones, el ruido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos rápidamente fijo los ojos en ella y una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro... la puerta finalmente se abrió, una figura apareció...

Parpadeo varias veces, allí frente a ella un hombre alto de piel muy blanca, elegantemente vestido, cabello negro como la noche y ojos aperlados que la veían fijamente a los ojos. Por un momento cuando sus miradas se encontraron, se quedo estática, su mirada la atrapaba, trago saliva y despejo su cabeza, no era momento de dejarse llevar, todavía recordaba como había terminado por haberlo hecho.

-Orochimaru-sama, creí que quien vendría seria la heredera de los Hyuga...-dijo en un susurro pues a quien se dirigía no estaba presente-.

Al ojiperla le pareció interesante, lo primero que vio fue la gran sonrisa de la pelirroja, lo cual era muy común para el a quien las mujeres sonreían sin mucha dificultad, lo raro fue que el brillo pareció desvanecerse en un instante, formando un gesto de sorpresa muy sutil. Sintió curiosidad y se acerco a ella y pudo escuchar "seria la heredera de los Hyuga" así que era eso, esa sonrisa era para la heredera de los Hyuga. El sabia perfectamente que no era a quien ella esperaba... Ya luego haría que se alegrará de su llagada...

-Diculpe que me muestre sorprendida-dijo al tenerlo frente-pero tenia entendido que seria la heredera de los Hyuga quien vendría, Hinata...-sama-.

-Como puedes ver no soy "la heredera de los Hyuga"-por su voz sonaba un poco molesto e hizo énfasis en la ultima parte, la chica por su parte fruncio el seño al darse cuenta lo que trataba de decir.

-No es porque no sea "la heredera de los Hyuga" si no por que no fui informada del cambio-la chica le pareció directa y sincera, ella por su parte se dio cuenta lo que había dicho-Perdone mi atrevimiento, soy Karin Uzumaki y sere quien se haga cargo de ud en su estadía- indicandole el camino.

-Neji Hyuga-respondio siguiendo el camino que le indicaba-.

Llegaron al estacionamiento donde se debía estar el auto esperando por el invitado, mas no estaba, un aura de ira comenzó a formarse alrededor de la pelirroja _**"por eso me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera" **_murmuró.

-Tal parece que tendremos que usar el auto que rente-dirigiendose a su acompa~ante-si no le molesta... claro...-

El pareció reflexionar un poco.

-Creo que es lo mas conveniente-comenzaba a nevar con gran rapidez, cuanto mas rápido salieran de allí seria mejor para ambos-. Vamos- dandole la mano para que se apoyara en el y asi, no resbalarse-.

Ella parecio dudar un momento pero tomo su mano y se aferro a ella, no quería pasar la vergüenza de una caída, ademas que seria dolorosa _**"Es un caballero" **_ pensó mientas sus manos estaban unidas, tal vez no era tan malo ser la "companera" de ese hombre...

Abrio la puerta para entrar y justo cuando iba a poner su pie dentro el otro se resbalo balanceándose peligrosamente al suelo, rápidamente el al tomo por la cintura a una velocidad que la asombro, la sostuvo fuertemente con su brazo, se acerco a su oído y le susurro algo, estaban demasiado cerca que podía sentir su calor, su corazón se acelero y notablemente sonrojada lo miro...

-Grasias...-pronuncio terriblemente apenada por la situación, asiendo caso a lo que le había dicho-.

Aquello sin duda era embarazoso pero aunque la situación daba para malos entendidos: estaba sonrojada por el frío que hacia, y se le había acelerado el corazón debido al susto de casi caer estampada al piso... eso es lo que ella pensaba, pero Era en verdad así?...

Ya habría tiempo de despejar todas las dudas, tiempo era lo que les sobraba...

* * *

El pronostico del clima auraba la peor tormenta de nieve en muchos años, las carreteras estaban saturadas, se quedaría en el hotel, el cual había reservado para su "invitado", pero no encontró habitación disponible de ultimo momento y al final tuvo que quedarse con el como había planeado hacerlo con la Hyuga, por suerte la habitación era lo suficientemente grande ... Allí confinada por quien sabe cuantos días con un hombre y ademas atractivo, se estaba comportando como una virgen (lo cual no era), era la primera vez que estaba en un cuarto de hotel con un hombre que no era "El"... Que no era Sasuke Uchiha... Se golpeo el rostro no era momento de pensar en eso tenia un problema que debía resolver, no llevaba ropa adecuada con la cual cambiarse, no pensando bien tenia un poco de ropa en su pequeña maleta de viaje, mas no era presentable, no era la ropa correcta para ese momento... No... Era perfecta para su misión...

Ese mal habito que había adquirido de llevar ropa provocativa para Sasuke ahora la perseguía, bueno mientras usara una bata encima no habría problemas era mejor a no llevar nada. Mas tendría que usarla...

-El bano esta libre- comento el ojiperla en una bata de ba~o y una toalla en la cabeza secando su negra cabellera-

-Estas muy nerviosa, y aun mas cuando me acerco... no me tengas miedo, que no muerdo... no sin permiso...-dijo de manera sensual, ella se puso roja, y el sonrió complacido de su reacción, alejándose satisfecho por su propia acción.

La pelirroja salio disparada para el baño segura que el solo había perturbado el pobre corazón que había no sanado del todo... Deseo profundamente tener paz, que sabia no tendría... Deseo no caer en la tentación de aquel hombre, tres semanas sin uno comenzaba a afectarle y fijarse el primero (y único) que tenia enfrente... Deseo no volver a enamorarse...

Sostenía en mano muchas herramientas femeninas a las cuales daría buen uso...

Sabia que al final esos deseos no se cumplirían, solo quedaba disfrutar de lo que viniera, mas no sabia que el, también tenia sus propios deseos y que ella había despertado su interés hacia ya mucho tiempo...

* * *

-Todo va según lo planeado-dijo el pálido hombre de cabello largo con teléfono en mano-Y parece que el cielo nos ayuda...

El hombre sonrió ampliamente, no podía ocultar su felicidad, su "hija" por fin encontraría el hombre correcto, uno al que de verdad le importaba, sus días ya no serian iguales ...

* * *

Mientras se duchaba, la pelirroja pensaba en las palabras del ojiperla, _**"Seremos amantes" **_le había susurrado al oído, pretender ser la amante de ese hombre al que había visto solo una vez, por eso le sorprendió que fuera el, precisamente el, quien salera del jet, en ese instante supo lo que pasaba, pero hizo como si no lo conocía... Asi debía actuar... No?... La Hyuga podía estar en problemas por su culpa...

Bueno ya había comenzado con su misión, no era momento de arrepentirse, el ojiperla parecía haber accedido a ayudarla, la pregunta era: Por que?...

-Karin!?...-dijo la voz tras la puerta-.

-Un momento!...-contesto ella cubriéndose con la bata de baño -.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dándole solo un segundo a reaccionar...

-Basta de juegos-dijo el tomándola del cuello y cintura atrapándola a su cuerpo, uniéndose en un beso-.

Ella se quedo quieta un momento, Que era lo que debía hacer? rechazarlo o corresponder a aquel beso...

Por su parte el la estrujó mas a su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciar la espalda sin soltar su cuello, la chica comenzó a dejarse llevar y disfrutar de aquel apasionado beso, la sintió relajarse, aprovecho el momento para profundizarlo y ella correspondió poniendo las manos en su pecho...

El tiempo se detuvo y el mundo desapareció para aquellos dos que a partir de ese instante sabían que no habría marcha atrás, que se convertirían en verdaderos amantes, podían sentir el fuego del deseo por el otro y una pasión que los quemaba por dentro...

* * *

Invadió sigilosamente la amplia habitación, iluminada solo por la fogata de la chimenea, en el aire se podía percibir el olor a lirios, el preferido de "Ella"...

-Orochimaru-sama, la maleta fue enviada, pero hubo un retraso por la fuerte nevada... Lo demás se dispuso como usted ordeno-dijo un chico de gafas y cabello plateado al que llamaban Kabuto-Cree que todo saldrá bien? Aun no puedo confiar en ella...-

-Kabuto...- llamo el hombre sentado frente a la fogata- Ella sabe muy bien el camino... un corazón con ferviente deseo de amor y miedo a la soledad: es lo suficientemente frágil, para ser objeto de desesperación...

El sonido de un móvil sonó el la habitación, Kabuto lo miro y sonrió...

-Es el- dijo pasando el teléfono al de cabello oscuro.

Este puso su oído en el auricular riendo entre dientes...

-Orachimaru-dijo el azabache al otro lado de la linea-nesecitamos hablar...-.

* * *

_Si! por fin termine, espero que les alla parecido interesante.._

_Que hizo que karin decidiera terminar si "relación" con Sasuke? ..._

_Y que hará el ahora?..._

_Como se intereso Neji en Karin y desde cuando?..._

_lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo donde revelare mas personajes y posible lemmon aun no estoy segura_

_nos leemos... (^-^)_


	2. Cambios

_**Declaimer**_

_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sino, Itachi, Jiraiya ni Neji habrían muerto._

_Sasuke y Karin estarían juntos y con bebe en camino._

_Bien aquí esta el segundo, pero antes que nada quiero... Disculparme_

_con aquellos que leyeron el primer capitulo, y a aquellos que amablemente me dejaron_

_un revew, sin sus observaciones no me hubiera dado cuenta que no había subido el capitulo correcto_

_solo la versión "no" editada, y por ello tenia varios errores, era la primera vez que publicaba algo, _

_pero ya le voy allando el truco... (^-^)_

_Quiero compartir un proverbio chino que me encontré, por allí, por allí..._

_**"Corta las flores cuando florecen, espera y solo tendrás las ramitas"**_

_Me gusto mucho, así que quise compartirlo._

_déjenme su review con lo que significa o de donde lo saque... (^-^),_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2 "Cambios"**_

Dos cuerpos que danzaban entre sabanas, mezclando sus aromas en la complicidad de una oscura habitación iluminada solo por unas cuantas velas, dejándose llevar por su compartida pasión. El cabello rojo que contrastaba con el blanco de las sabanas, estaba esparcido sobre la cama.

Mientras se aferraba a su espalda, la sentía estremecerse bajo su cuerpo, la pelirroja gemía y se retorcía de placer, perdida en los brazos de aquel que la poseía, tan fuerte, casi salvajemente, el devoraba cada parte del cuerpo de esta, tan cálida, tan suave... cada embestida era mas fuerte que la anterior, aun así, no era suficiente para saciar su lujuria y la satisfacción de escucharla repetir su nombre, una y otra vez...

-Saa..sssu...ke...-apenas pronuciaba con mucha dificultad entre jadeos, apretando con sus manos las blancas sabanas-.

Aquellos profundos ojos negros miraron a la pelirroja, entregada completamente a el... en un fugaz momento, quiso tocarle el rostro, alzo su mano...

_**"karin...". . . **_

Con la respiración agitada, sudoroso, el azabache abrió los ojos, fijando su mirada al techo, frotó su cien tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

-Un sueño... -suspiro-.

Llevaba ya varios días así... no descansaba lo suficiente con esos candentes sueños .

No... pensándolo bien no era un sueño, era un recuerdo... un recuerdo, de uno de los muchos pasionales encuentros. Se sentó en la cama con la imagen clara en su mente y en las manos la cálida sensación. Sus sabanas ya no tenían su aroma, tres semanas habían sido suficiente para borrar cualquier rastro de ella, tan acostumbrado estaba a su presencia, a compartir la intimidad de su habitación, de su cama... Pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Que sentía en realidad?... El no saberlo lo inquietaba, por eso había ido a verla a su oficina, recordaba como fue "ignorado" por ella, al prestar mas atención en unos simples papeles...

Echo agua a su rostro para apaciguar pensamientos que solo le quitaban la tranquilidad, entonces recordó el comentario de las secretarias, si bien no tenia la intención, lo había oído.

_"Hoy es su ultimo día de oficina"_

No tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando con ella, era la primera vez que no sabia, ella siempre tomaba decisiones con la cabeza fría y mas si se trataba de su trabajo, mantenía un perfecto balance en lo que quería, podía y debía hacer..

Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de algo, no había nada, nada que perteneciera a ella. En que momento había sacado sus objetos personales? Y como era posible que hasta ahora lo notara?.

Fruncio el seño irritado de su propio descuido, esa era su casa, su baño, pero no lo parecía, no se detenía a pensar en que cosas había o no en su propia casa, hacia tanto que era ella la que cuidaba de todo. Regreso a la habitación, de la mesita de noche tomo su celular y marco, espero ... Era pasada la media noche y era posible que estuviera dormida, mas estaba seguro que ella siempre contestaría sus llamadas, siempre... Asi lo había hecho... hasta ahora...

Lo intento varias veces. Por que lo hacia? Por que esa necesidad de escucharla...de verla talvez?...

Se vistió rápidamente y salio en busca de una respuesta, al cerrarse la puerta tras de si, paro en seco. Que hacia? ese no era el, no era Sasuke Uchiha... El sonido del celular lo sorprendió, contesto sin mirar de quien se trataba.

-Sas...suke-kun... Estaba, pensando, si tu y yo... este... Por... que no vienes... a mi apartamento-.

-Hoy no, Sakura- y sin darle tiempo colgo-.

No estaba de humor para verla, para escucharla rogar... Ya había comprobado que esa pelirrosada no aliviaba, en la mas mínimo, su deseo carnal.

Marco nuevamente, si había alguien a quien podía preguntarle acerca de Karin era... solo así podría regresar a su pacifico sueno. Espero.

-Orochimaru... nesesitamos hablar...-dijo, el azabache-.

-Oh! Sasuke-kun... Que es eso que te hace llamar a esta hora?-.

Sasuke noto cierto tono divertido en la voz, y no le agrado, reflexiono tratando de escoger las palabras que iba a usar. Orochimaru era un hombre astuto y entendió las dudas que el joven tenia...

-Estoy en la sucursal del norte, en el Pais del Hierro, estaremos aquí unos días, ya hablaremos a mi regreso- tuvo la intención de colgar-.

-Estaremos?-Pregunto el azabache disimulando su interes-.

-Karin tambien vino... pero como esta de vacaciones...quien sabe a donde se habrá ido- en el fondo escucho a Kabuto "o con quien" y un "kabuto!" casi instantáneo...

Cerro los ojos ya de nuevo en su cama, tratando por fin conciliar al sueno... Ya había sido suficiente para un solo día, le dio un ultimo vistazo a su reloj, eran casi los dos de la mañana, cuando el sueno por fin lo venció.

* * *

Poco a poco se fue separando del ojiperla que la mantenía entre sus brazos, lo miro a los ojos ruborizada, corazón acelerado y la piel que se le erizaba con cada roce.

-Nno...-dijo recuperando un poco la cordura-.

-No tengas miedo, haré que te acostumbres a... a mis caricias... a mi cuerpo-Contesto el quitándole la bata-._Hermosa_ -le susurro en el oido

Cargándola en brazos se dirigió a la recamara, Con cuidado la deposito en la amplia cama, la observo un momento, allí frente a el, desnuda, pudo memorizar cada parte de su bien formado cuerpo, senos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, cintura pequeña, y caderas no tan anchas, aun así despertaba en el un ardiente deseo de poseerla.

Se acerco a ella, acarició su brazo, hombro, cuello, la tomo por la barbilla y la beso aprisionando su cuerpo con el. Le levanto las manos sobre su cabeza con su mano izquierda y con la derecha sostuvo su espalda elevándola un poco, quería, ansiaba probar sus senos...

Pero se detuvo con el poco autocontrol que aun conservaba, primero debía aclarar ciertas cosas con ella, quería que ella supiera...

La pelirroja se incorporo con el sentado entre sus piernas...

-Desde cuando lo sabes?-Pregunto ella al fin rompiendo el tormentoso silencio-.

_**"Sedicir a Neji Hyuga" **_así lo había dicho meses atrás, en un momento de rabia, después de haber visto lo que vio, siendo testigo de lo que creyó, nunca pasaría, se reprendido por pensar lo que había decidido olvidar, esa imagen que solo hacia su corazón encogerse, pero lo que escucho, fue el tiro de gracia, seis meses pasaron pero aun le dolía, por eso tomo la decisión de dejarlo en el pasado.

"Seducirlo" si, esa palabra salio de su boca, pero no hizo nada para acercarse, el no era la clase de hombre que buscaba una aventura, después de todo provenía de una familia tradicional, y las costumbres eran casi una ley para ellos, pertenecer a los Hyuga era un gran honor pero también una gran responsabilidad (carga), ser constantemente observado era mas una tortura. Lo había comprobado por la amistad que tenia con la Hyuga y veía el sufrimiento de esta por tratar de llenar las expectativas que su padre ponía en ella...

-Karin...Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho...

El conocía su deseo y El quería dárselo, eso estaba mas que claro para ella... no sabia la razón por la que había cedido... Tenia cierta idea de quien había sido el "comunicativo", seguro no era: pero no le venia nadie mas a la cabeza, ademas que tenia un lazo con la Hyuga y por ende con la familia entera.

-Gracias-dijo al fin el ojiperla frente a ella- Gracias... -repitio-...

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa, de todas las posibles palabras, "gracias" no era la que esperaba escuchar y menos en esa situación.

-Parece que lo haz olvidado... Entonces tendré que recordartelo...

_**"Quince años atrás...**_

_Una chica de no mas de doce anos, de cabellos rojos hasta los hombros llevaba un uniforme blanco y negro, caminaba apresurada, frente a ella una hermosa mujer con un elegante kimono purpura con el obi negro, adornado por un fino bordado dorado, su roja cabellera recogida con una horquilla de flores, quien apresuraba mas el paso._

_Se dirigían a la entrada de un edificio, ambas subieron la larga linea de escalones hasta la puerta, cuando la mas joven se detuvo..._

_A unos cuantos metros de la puerta había un chico casi de la misma edad que ella, vestía con harapos y estaba sucio muy sudoroso._

_La chica se acerco, se puso de cunclillas frente a el. El chico permanecía con los ojos cerrados, escucho el cierre de algo abrirse, pero estaba tan cansado como para abrir los ojos._

_-Toma..-dijo ella poniéndole en la frente una botella de frío refresco-._

_El chico abrió los ojos de sorpresa y por frío toque en su frente, encontrando el rostro de una pelirroja de ojos rubí._

_-Sera mejor que lo bebas, si no quieres morir de desidratacion-agarro el refresco sin expresión alguna- toma esto tambien- dijo ella entregando lo que parecía un bento, y le sonrio-._

_Su sonrrisa era tan dulce, tan brillante, sincera, tan llena de vida, la mas hermosa que hubiera visto antes..._

_-Karin!- dijo la mujer tras ella-._

_-Vooy!- respondio ella levantándose..._

_El solo observo a la pelirroja alejarse mientras conversaba con la otra mujer, perdiéndose tras la puerta..."_

La pelirroja escucho con atención el relato del hombre frente a ella, pero su mirada parecía perdida.

-Esa fue la primera vez que no encontramos... - Dijo el cuando hubo terminado-.

-Ese chico eras tu...-Susurro-.

-Por eso .. Gracias.

-No tienes por que agradecer, eso cualquiera lo habría hecho... - comento, en la mente de ella solo venia la de idea de que así como pudo ser el, pudo ser cualquier otro, habría hecho lo mismo-.

-Tu sonrrisa... fue tu sonrrisa...

-Si es así no tienes que hacer esto- tratando de cubrirse-No tienes que hacerlo solo por gratitud.

sentía mucha vergüenza, que alguien que la conoció hacia ya tanto tiempo, la viera ahora así, ya no era la misma que conoció, una niña "_inocente"_ llena de suenos

-No... te equibocas-Estaba molesto su voz lo delataba- Aquel te de lo que deseas... ese... quiero se YO...

Se lanzo sobre ella, dandole un beso lleno de pasión, de ternura, de...

-Pero no así.. no hoy...-la cubrio con las sabanas- Que descances- dijo al darle un beso en la frente dispuesto a salir de allí, pero la pelirroja lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo, lo miro fijamente-...

-No te vayas... no quiero dormir sola...

El ojiperla sonrió al escuchar lo que parecía una suplica.

-Bien... pero solo dormir...

Ambos rieron, mientras ella hacia espacio para el... se levanto y camino al baño a su regreso lucia un hermoso camisón traslucido, pero era mejor a no llevar nada... la cubrió.

-Estoy muy cerca?- pregunto el a sus espalda tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento-.

-No...-almenos no le desagradaba su cecania- Abrasame.

Talvez no era le momento pero lo necesitaba, sin querer había removido dolorosos recuerdos que había dejado atras.

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-contesto el-.

Cerro los ojos con la esperanza de olvidar, pero esos recuerdos ya los segaban, incapaz de ver el presente, se quedo una vez mas viviendo su pasado...

* * *

_Ya ahora si termine con el segundo ..._

_que les pareció? les gusto mi casi lemmon?..._

_Esperaban que fuera con Neji... pues no, todavía no._

_Ademas que es un SasuKarin._

_gracias a _

_**blink-chan90**_

_**SasuKarinSui**_

_por sus review y observaciones:_

_**blink-chan90:**__ Aqui esta el segundo como te prometí... (^-^)_

_**SasuKarinSui: **__Gracias y espero que este haya quedado mejor..._

_El siguiente es un retorno al pasado de los personajes y se llama_

_"Cuidado con el Amor"_

_Ya lo tengo escrito hasta la mitad pero es un poquito mas largo, en unos días lo publico..._

_Nos leemos (^-^)..._

_DianaParu._


	3. Cuidado con el amor

_**Declaimer**_

_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto_

_Sino Itachi, ni Jiraiya, ni Neji habrían muerto._

_Sasuke y karin estarían juntos con bebe en camino..._

_Estoy feliz!_

_Ya salio el nuevo capitulo del manga y como dije en Shippudentv, Karin volvió! si... se me hacia raro que Kishimoto _

_creara un personaje como Karin para después sacarlo de un plumazo._

_Y le pidió perdón por haberla atravesado, eso no me lo esperaba..._

_Aunque lo mas probable se que no haya dicho " lo siento" sino un "Perdón" que al traducirlo quedo como _

_lo siento... _

_Me da risa los comentarios de la comunidad de submanga, donde se pelean que si se quedara _

_con Karin o con Sakura, y terminan en una guerra entre SasuKarin y SasuSaku. Se olvidan por completo que es un manga _

_shounen que nada tienen que ver con el romance._

_Como a mi me gusta el SasuKarin continuo con este fic. No es que odie a Sakura_

_pero no le puedo perdonar lo mucho que sufrió Naruto por ella, y lo dispuesta que estaba a hacer, solo por arrastrase... perdón... seguir a Sasuke._

_Me ha quedado larga la introducción, pero quería expresar mi felicidad..._

_Bueno ahora si... el capitulo..._

_**Primero**__: el capitulo esta dividido en tres partes, los recuerdos de Karin, los de Sasuke y los de ambos, en diferente tiempo..._

_**Segundo**__: no habla solo del pasado, la historia tiene que continuar, y prepararlos para lo que viene._

_**Tercero**__: aunque son recuerdos procure narrarlos de manera neutral y no solo de la perspectiva del personaje..._

_"__Pasado__"__... _"Presente"... _**"Pensamientos"**__..._

* * *

_**capitulo 3: "Cuidado con el Amor"**_

_**Comienzo:**_

_Quince años atrás._

_"__El pasillo que se extendía a lo largo de lo que parecía ser un salón, no era mas que el recibidor, adornado con grandes jarrones a ambos lados sostenidos por pequeñas mesas individuales y hermosos arreglos florales que resaltaban a pesar de la tenue luz, mostraban una lujosa estancia de baldosas negras y paredes ocres..._

_Sofocada por el olor de la sangre que inundaba el lugar, aterrada en una esquina, entre la pared y uno de esos jarrones, Karin intentaba, inútilmente, esconderse del agresor, apesar de tener los ojos cerrados, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, con el llanto ahogado en su garganta, cubriendo su boca con las manos para no dejar escapar ni un solo sonido, sabia que era la siguiente, que un momento mas moriría... Escucho lentos pasos aproximarse, su verdugo finalmente iba por ella..._

_Aun se preguntaba que hacia ahí, la persona que podría haber aclarado sus dudas yacía en el frío piso: su madre, que minutos antes, la había protegido y a cambio recibido los disparos. Se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que la vio caer, el bello kimono purpura cubriéndose de una gran mancha oscura, la cálida y viscosa sensación del vital liquido carmesí esparcirse._

_Aquel hombre pronuncio unas palabras deteniéndose a unos pasos de ella, no podía ver su rostro, (aunque lo hubiera intentado), que estaba cubierto por una mascara negra; pero era seguro que su voz jamas la olvidaría... el se había asegurado de ello._

_Y así, como una sombra, de la misma forma en la que se había mostrado... desapareció, no sin antes repetir las palabras antes dichas que resonaban como una sentencia por todo el lugar..._

_No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció sin moverse, le costaba respirar, la falta de oxigeno se hizo notar, llevándose su conciencia a un profundo letargo..._

* * *

_Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos con la sensación de despertar de una pesadilla, para su desilusión esa no era su habitación, sino, una cama de hospital._

_Sintió una punzada en su tobillo derecho y una fuerte irritación en los ojos que nuevamente se llenaban de lagrimas, soltando finalmente todo el llanto acumulado... La puerta se abrió y un hombre alto que intimidaba solo con la mirada, entro con paso firme y con los ojos fijos en la ventana._

_Era de noche y las luces de la ciudad le daban el toque ceremonial al momento. Los Uzumaki habían sido masacrados y de los presentes solo la menor se había salvado._

_-Siento mucho lo que ocurrió con tus padres...-dirigiendose a la pelirroja que sollosaba-._

_-Mis ppa...padres?-dijo llenandosele el rostro de horror- mi papa también?..._

_Ahora estaba sola, nunca los volvería a ver y el recuerdo del amor que siempre le demostraron inundo su mente con las imágenes de los muchos momentos felices, también las veces que la reprendieron por ser impulsiva, las palabras que salían de su boca y el carácter explosivo, el que terminaba apoderándose de ella..._

_El hombre que esperaba una reacción solo vio el vacío de sus ojos rubí, como si su alma la hubiese abandonado, permaneció en silencio dándole tiempo de asimilar la noticia..._

_Dos toques de la puerta llamo la atención de ambos..._

_-Veo que no esta en condiciones de hablar- dijo un hombre pálido de cabello largo con una bata blanca, acompañado de un chico de cabello plateado y gafas que parecía ser un enfermero con una bandeja, pequeños frascos y algunos sobres-Sera mejor que descances-dijo acariciandole la roja cabellera-._

_Aquel hombre que era conocido por ser el benefactor de niños prodigios de los diferentes campos en varios países para luego emplearlos en su compañía, parecía medico pero en realidad era químico farmacéutico, que se dedicaba a la producción e investigación de medicamentos..._

_Tomo una jeringa e inyecto algo al tubo del suero..._

_Poco a poco los ojos de la Uzumaki se fueron cerrando, sentía pesados los parpados que poco a poco iban dominando su voluntad, para finalmente caer en un sueno profundo..._

* * *

_Varios días pasaron y apesar que su única lesión era en su tobillo derecho, permanecía en el Hospital, en ocasiones salia de su habitación paseándose por los pasillos o se sentaba en una banca del jardín, no debía caminar demasiado..._

_Solo una persona la visitaba, Lord Orochimaru quien ahora era su tutor, por legado de sus padres, descubriendo que en realidad era su padrino..._

_Nuevamente caminaba por el corredor, despacio, apollada de una muleta fue bajando los escalones. Cuando un brusco choque la estampó en el piso sacando la de sus pensamientos, las gafas quedaron tiradas, y su poca visión no era lo suficiente buena para ver claramente..._

_- Estas bien?- dijo la voz de un chico-._

_-S-si.- contesto ella que solo podía ver la silueta del chico ahora de pie junto a ella-._

_Este sin perder tiempo subió las escalera dejando una Karin confusa en el suelo._

_-Enserio estas bien?pregunto otro chico que la ayudaba lebantarse-._

_La Uzumaki asentó con la cabeza, el, le dio las gafas que había recogido, subió las escaleras siguiendo al otro chico..._

* * *

_La pelirroja se sentó en el banco mirando el panorama donde otros pacientes también estaban... Recordó lo que había ocurrido en la escaleras, fruncio en seño __**"Que grosero, ni siquiera se disculpo" **__pensaba molesta __por lo ocurrido._

_-Con que aquí estabas...- dijo la voz de alguien a quien conocía muy bien- Te he buscado por todas partes..._

_Un chico rubio de ojos azules se sentó a su lado._

_-No lo suficiente!- le grito irritada- Por que no habías venido antes?!-le reclamaba casi entre gritos-._

_-Mi papa dijo que la "situación" era delicada... y no me dejo venir- ambos miraron a la distancia-._

_-Minato-san también lo sabia- susurro la pelirroja- E-entonces!- exclamo dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho-._

_-No te preocupes, siempre podrás contar con migo...- Dijo el de manera alegre- Somos familia después de todo- con una gran sonrrisa en el rostro- seguiremos siendo primos no importa lo que pase-el rubio le mostró su mano donde tenia el pulgar levantado._

_-N-naruto...- la pelirroja se lanzo a llorar al pecho del chico-._

_-Karin... -susurro mientras abrasaba a la chica. esa chica que era como una hermana para el-._

_A lo lejos dos pelinegros veían la escena uno de cabello largo recogido por una coleta baja, el otro..._

_Pero no eran los únicos, desde las sombras alguien mas vigilaba con absoluta cautela._

_-Una Uzumaki... Karin Uzumaki...- se escucho decir la silueta alejarse...__"_

Que habría sido de ella si Lord Orochimaru no se hubiese hecho cargo de ella... Probablemente no lo habría conocido... no hubiese conocido a Sasuke Uchiha...

Karin bajo del vehículo con mucho cuidado, la pasada nevada no había sido limpiada en su totalidad, el ojiperla esperaba por ella pacientemente, los días encerrada con el habían sido casi una tortura., estaba avergonzada e intentaba hablarle lo menos posible...

El por su parte intentaba mantener la distancia y a si no perder la cordura como la primera noche, sentía que ahora ella le temía. ahora trataba de ganarse su confianza como en un principio debió hacerlo...

-Aun estas segura que quieres hacer esto?-Pregunto el Hyuga-

-Por supuesto!- respondio firme- y Tu?.

El silencio fue interpretado como afirmación...

-Es increible... nada a cambiado- dijo viendo la larga escalinata frene a ellos...

-Y "El"... esta aquí?- pregunto el ojiperla-.

-Si ... el tercer Uzumaki... A estado a cargo del templo hace ya muchos años, y desde entonces ni una vez lo ha abandonado... ni para el funeral de mis padres...

* * *

_**Transición:**_

Paseando por la ahora vacía mansión de Lord Orochimaru Sanin, Sasuke continuaba pensando en lo ocurrido días atrás, para mantener su cabeza ocupada se había concentrado de lleno en su trabajo, una semana de trabajo saturado a mas no poder, mermaron sus energías... estaba agotado. recordó la primera vez que recorrió la mansión escapando de su tormentosa vida familiar, cuando vivía a la sombra de su hermano, abandonando sus amigos, su casa , su país... Tiempo en que "Ella" se mostraba fría, tiempo en el que fueron presentados oficialmente, tiempo, cuando por primeravez ella le hablo. El invierno tornaba gris el que esa vez fue un colorido jardín...

Un albino bien abrigado con un grueso suéter marrón y pantalones de mezclilla azules, salio de entre los arbustos, se paro junto a el y con una sonrrisa burlona lo miro...

-Que sucede Sasuke?...

Su rostro permanecía impávido, sin expresión alguna...

_Doce años atrás._

_"__El gran laberinto que formaba parte del jardín de: Lord Orochimaru Sannin, era tan hermoso que hechizaba misteriosamente fue atraída hacia el interior, Quedo inmersa en el resplandor, los rayos del sol eran reflejados en la fuente a una gran gama de colores..._

_-Si te quedas allí parada... me vas a dejar ciego...-Dijo alguen con burla refiriéndose al cabello de la pelirroja que estaba frente a la fuente-_

_-Idiota!-contesto esta enfurecida dando vuelta para mirar al albino a la cara- Que haz dicho- retandolo a que se lo dijera en la cara-._

_-Que te quites... estorbas!-_

_-Que! -exclamo mas furiosa que antes- Quien es este...-dijo refiriendose al azabache que estaba al lado-._

_-Apenas llego- dijo sin mucha importancia- Es Sasuke Uchiha-._

_La pelirroja lo miro de pies a cabeza, sabia quien era el, tantos comentarios acerca de la nueva "adquisición" del Lord._

_-Karin Uzumaki...-Dijo viendolo a los ojos-_

_Pudo escuchar un "La zanahoria" en voz baja, a lo que esta reacciono..._

_-Maldito Suigetsu!- propinandole un fuerte golpe en el rostro y este callo al suelo..._

_La Uzumaki se cruzo de brazos y desde arriba vio al albino que se sobaba la mejia._

_-A media noche... -Se dio la vuelta y camino alejándose de ellos- Y no llegues tarde!_

_El azabache vio en silencio la escena que hasta cierto punto le pareció graciosa._

_-Esa Zorra...-Poniendose de pie-Me forzara a hacerlo otra vez...-se quejaba aun con la mano en el rostro-_

_En la cabeza de Sasuke quedo grabada "Hacerlo". Hacer que?... Y a media noche?..._

* * *

_Karin llevaba un largo camisón blanco con un ligero suéter rosa, cerro la puerta y camino por el pequeño recibidor._

_-Que haces tu aquí?...- pregunto al azabache frente a ella- Ese idiota!..._

_Este no respondió, solo la veía casi por encima del hombro, con ojos fríos, sin una gota de emoción..._

_La pelirroja saco una llave y la metió en la cerradura de la otra puerta, para entrar por fin a la habitación, esta era una enorme biblioteca con varias mesas de estudio. El Uchiha la siguió y se sorprendió al ver lo amplio que era, desde fuera no se notaba. _

_-Bueno empecemos...-sonreia mientras se quitaba el sueter rosa-_

_Sasuke abrió los ojos. Que pasaba con esa chica que empezaba desvestirse?..._

_Se acerco ... el se quedo quieto... y la vio pasar a su lado, sintió un aroma... A que olía?... a manzana...La vio de reojo, de ella provenía el aroma..._

_La pelirroja volvió y se dirigió a una carretilla donde habían algunos libros. la tomo y empujo a uno de los libreros, saco un papel, lo leyó detenidamente..._

_-Mmmnn... creo que son de la sección de... - volteo a verlo- No te quedes ahí parado. Haz venido a ayudar...No?_

_-Hhmn...- respondio-...__"_

* * *

-No es nada...-respodio con gélida voz al albino junto a el-.

Cuando había cambiado, y mostrado repentino interés en el... Y ella formo parte de su debilidad, lo conocía tan bien que podía hacer que la deseara tanto que perdía de vista lo demás para concentrarse en ella. Pero su orgullo era grande... Y el , Sasuke Uchija no podía dejar vencer por las tentaciones, no podía ser dominado por emociones inútiles... como el Amor... eso estaba fuera de discusión.

_**"Fue entonces" ...**_- penso-.

_Diez años atrás._

_"__El viaje al campo había sido idea del Lord, "Para relajarse, de la ajetreada vida" había dicho, Los miembros de __**Taka**__ disfrutarían de unos días fuera del resto del mundo. Taka era como nombran al consejo estudiantil de la preparatoria patrocinada por el Lord, y era formado por cuatro miembros... La élite, dos intelectuales y dos deportistas..._

_Ese mal habito de deambular por la noche, sin conciliar el sueno, con tanto tiempo, lo hizo inconscientemente, caminaba a las afueras del hospedaje, era cerca de media noche, a Sasuke le gustaba la tranquilidad de la noche y estando en un lugar tan amplio y fresco lo liberaba de sus presiones, respirar el aire puro ademas de limpiar sus pulmones le despejaba la mente..._

_Se dirigió al riachuelo que había visto la tarde anterior..._

_La luna estaba en lo alto, que se reflejaba en la superficie, y las risas que se escuchaban con chapoteos del agua. Era verano y el agua parecía perfecta para jugar un poco, Karin que jugaba queriendo atrapar los pequeños peses de la orilla estaba empapada hasta la cabeza, la ropa se le señia perfectamente a las curvas de la pelirroja que no le daba importancia a su "comprometido" estado, su ropa interior se veía claramente, tras traslucida blusa podía verse el sostén de blanco encaje._

_Embobado Sasuke miraba la figura de Karin, no se movía ni un milímetro._

_La pelirroja comenzó a desvestirse sin darse cuenta del intruso despojándose casi en su totalidad de su ropa, quedando en un conjunto blanco de ropa interior_

_Inconscientemente el azabache camino lentamente atraído por la imagen frente a el, sin controlarse, se acerco por la espalda a ella._

_La Uzumaki lo había tentando en varias ocasiones con insinuaciones indecorosas, pero el no calo en el juego de seducción que ella parecía buscar... Si tanto lo deseaba, se lo iba a dar..._

_Desde la espalda la abrazo poniendo ambas manos en su vientre. Karin se asusto y quiso gritar en es momento escucho._

_-Silencio-dijo cerca de su oido-_

_Sasuke la abrasaba de manera posesiva, bajo su boca por el cuello el cual comenzó a besar y a morder ligeramente, subió las manos para aprisionar sus senos por encima del sostén, a lo que esta respondió con un gemido, el sonrió, la pelirroja parecía disfrutarlo, metió ambas manos por debajo para tomar con sus dedos los pezones que comenzaban a endurecerse, ella curvo un poco la espalda y el pudo apretar completamente ambos senos._

_Bajo una de sus manos para introducirse en la parte inferior, en la entre pierna, toco el pequeño "botón" que ya estaba duro, lo acarició un poco, mientras los jadeos de Karin se incrementaban, estaba muy húmeda y el quería probarla...Introdujo un dedo por la cavidad femenina y ella tembló..._

_El continuo su labor sin descuidar sus senos, la tomo por la barbilla e hizo que girara el rostro para besarla, quería atrapar sus gemidos con los labios... Se abrió paso en su boca metiendo la lengua, para luego saborear hasta el ultimo rincon. El par de lenguas se entrelazaban mezclando los fluidos bucales... Estaba lista para recibirlo..._

_Tomo su hombría que pedía a gritos atención, erguido listo para la faena, lo coloco en la entrada de aquella jugosa y cálida cavidad. La pelirroja movía levemente las caderas, ansiosa, ella lo deseaba tanto como el a ella..._

_Quizo complacerla y de una estocada la penetro completamente desde atrás, llevándose la barrera, su virginidad... Karin gimió al sentirlo tan profundo dentro de ella y también de dolor, las piernas le temblaba pero el la sostenía fuertemente por la cintura para que no se moviera, cuando la sintió un poco mas relajada empezó a moverse despacio para luego ir incrementando la velocidad de cada embestida todas tan profundas como la primera._

_-Ssasu-ke- gemía a cada penetracion- Ah!_

_Sentía bien el saber que era el primero, que nadie la había hecho gritar de esa manera, el placer de escuchar su nombre entre gemido que salían de los labios de Karin se fue expandiendo por todo su cuerpo y deseo hacerla gritar hasta que ya no pudiera mas..._

_Los chapoteos se escuchaban con cada embestida acompañado de gemidos, jadeos y suspiros..._

_-Aaahh!- grito ella-_

_-Karin...- dijo el en un gruñido ahogado al alcanzar el ansiado orgasmo, vaciándose en ella..._

_Mientras se derramaba y sintiendo como era aprisionado por ella. mordió su cuello dejando una marca... la marca que había sido su mujer..._

_Recuperando el aliento se separaron, ella dio la vuelta para ver el rostro del azabache que aun jadeaba. la pelirroja sonrío en señal de victoria lo rodeo con los brazos y lo beso, el correspondió al beso... la pelirroja bajo por su pecho hasta llegar a su virilidad, la tomo con las manos, lo miro y le sonrió..._

_-Esto apenas comienza- metiendola a la boca y...__"_

Sasuke bufo irritado, otra vez pensando en eso... la pelirrosada que esperaba una respuesta lo miraba intrigaba, lo notaba raro ya hacia un tiempo de lo ocurrido y parecía que seguía molesto...

-Sasuke-kun!- dijo para por fin llamar la atención de este-

-Que quieres, Sakura?- con voz fria-

La pelirrosada lo miro molesta, no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho...

* * *

Sakura miro de nuevo el reloj la hora de almuerzo ya había pasado, y ella seguía pegada al teléfono, debía hacerlo, Sasuke esperaba una llamada importante, una que llevaba esperando por días, el regreso del Lord, en cambio ella estaba feliz ya no estaba "Ella" ya no se interponía, ahora que no estaba podía avanzar con Sasuke.

El Uchija salio de su despacho para toparse con el rostro de la inoportuna... ella tenia la culpa de todo...

_**Ruptura:**_

-Eso es todo... -dijo el ojiperla- Fue un placer conocerlo- haciendo una leve reverncia-.

-Hace cuanto que se conocen?- dijo el hombre de cabello rojo de mediana edad sentado en un pequeño cojin-

-Hace siete meses- comento la pelirroja que estaba sentada junto al Hyuga. Ignorando lo que este le había contado, ese debía ser su secreto-.

_Hace ocho meses:_

_El escritorio se la secretaria estaba vacío, sin tiempo que esperar, entro apresuradamente sin tomar en cuenta el protocolo, estaba desesperada, había decidido decírselo; pero al dar un paso a la oficina ejecutiva, se quedo congela, la escena frente a ella no era la esperada. Frente a ella el azabache sostenía a la secretaria pelirrosada mientras esta se apoyaba en el borde del escritorio._

_Sasuke se alejo un poco del cuello de la pelirrosada, solo lo suficiente para ver a Karin que permanecía en el umbral de la puerta, con ese simple gesto le decía que estorbaba. _

_La fuerte opresión en el pecho empezó a transformarse en ira, y su aura la rodeo, esa tan característica de ella, se calmo con el pensamiento de que debía decírselo, arrepintiéndose al instante._

_-Si ban a hacer estas cosas deberían al menos poner seguro... Estamos en hora de trabajo por dios!...-La peirroja vio algo en el suelo que le llamo la atención, se agachó a recogerlo y con ello su dignidad, no iba a pelear ni a reclamar nada, Sasuke se había cansado de recordarle ella no era su novia, en es momento vio claro que el jamas la considero convertirla en su compañera oficial, para el ella solo era...-Sere breve, para puedan continuar...- saco de su bolso dos sobres negros con letras doradas- Son las invitaciones, Naruto me encargo darcelas- Les dio la espalda con intención de irse- y esto es para usarse, no para dejarlo en el suelo... por mucha prisa que tengan- tirando lo que era un reservativo-._

_La pelirroja camino hasta la puerta a paso lento, parecía tranquila, sin mirar atrás salio, pero al cerrar la puerta involuntarias lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, frente a la pelirrosada se contuvo lo suficiente, no iba a darle el gusto de que la viera así, estaba sorprendida de lo "bien" que había manejado la situación. Empezó a reírse de lo tonta que se veía al pensar que con el tiempo las cosas cambiarían._

_Las miradas indiscretas se posaban en aquella que se reía a carcajada, como si hubiese perdido la razón, mas ella, en su propio mundo se burlaba de si misma, olvidando por completo a su alrededor..._

* * *

_Sasuke miraba detenidamente la puerta por donde se había ido, no notaba que la pelirrosada aun se encontraba dentro preguntándose lo que había sucedido._

_El azabache sonrío para luego endurecer el rostro. ya encontraría la manera de convencerla..._

_-Aun sigues aquí?- dijo a la pelirrosada mientras se sentaba y acomodaba los papeles sobre el escritorio-._

_Ella rápidamente camino hacia la salida, miro al azabache inmerso en los documentos._

_-Sasuke...- susurro antes de salir..._

* * *

_El ruido era ensordecedor y las luces de la discoteca amenizaban, mientras la gente bailaba al ritmo de la música..._

_Karin se empino la botella de vodka, era la despedida de soltera de su amiga la Hyuga, si, la heredera de los Hyuga: Hinata Hyuga se casaba con su primo: Naruto Kamikaze, a pesar de no estar de humor quería, debía acompañarlos en un día tan importante y mas feliz de sus vidas._

_Recordaba la escena de Sasuke y Sakura, y la ira emergía de su cuerpo, se empino la botella nuevamente..._

_Hinata que trataba de hacerla sentir mejor hablaba de diferentes cosas, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, Sakura también estaba presente._

_Derrepente algo llamo la atención de la pelirroja o mejor dicho un nombre: Neji Hyuga, el genio de los Hyuga y primo de Hinata..._

_-Ya se lo que haré!- grito de repente la pelirroja-_

_-Qque, que cosa?- pregunto un tanto asustada de la respuesta, sabia como era su amiga-._

_-Seducir a Neji Hyuga!-_

_-Que!.!_

_-Seremos amantes..._

_No sabia que el susodicho estaba cerca y la escucho en su declaración..._

* * *

_La ceremonia termino sin mayor problema y los novios se despidieron de los invitados._

_Karin salio del salón con la intención de ir al tocador, camino por el pasillo que parecía vacio... escucho unos pasos tras de ella pero pensó con el mismo rumbo que ella. Alguien le cubrió la boca desde atrás y ella intento soltarse cuando escucho._

_-Tranquila, Karin Uzumaki...- _

_Karin se congelo al escuchar la voz que conocía muy bien, nunca olvido la voz del hombre que la atormentaba en suenos desde hacia mucho. Lucho por zafarse de su agarre y durante el forcejeo escucho._

_-Que sucede aquí?...Puedo saber la razón por la cual toca a mi prometida?_

_El hombre que la sujetaba la soltó al escuchar las palabras y se alejo. La Uzumaki dejo caer el peso de su cuerpo, callendo de rodillas al suelo. El Hombre que había aparecido en el momento justo, la ayudo a levantarse para su sorpresa era el... Neji Hyuga! lo conoció durante la fiesta y una fugaz y superficial charla entre "amigos" de los casi no conocía a ninguno._

_-Grasias...-dijo ella- Pero no era necesario..._

_-Prometida... -se oyo a alguien decir, un hombre de cabello largo, vestidido tradicional y ojos aperlados, como los de Neji, era Hyashi Hyuga, el padre de Hinata y Tio de Neji- Es ella a quien has elegido..._

_-Eh!- dijo por lo bajo una sorprendida Karin-...__"_

-Ya veo... dijo el hombre de cabello rojizo- Me alegro por ti, Karin... No lo bayas a arruinar.

Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas cómplices, ante riguroso escrutinio del tercero...

* * *

Completamente agotada por el duro viaje, unos días se habían convertido en poco mas de dos semanas, deseaba descansar, pero también debía hacer algo que llevaba evitando relativamente, mucho tiempo...

Bajo del auto que era custodiado por varios hombres, alertas a cualquier cosa, Neji les advirtió expresamente, que nada debía pasarle...

Una pelirroja de cabello corto muy elegante, camino hasta la secretaria del ahora presidente, Sakura vio a la pelirroja y palideció...

La pelirroja usaba un vestido de seda, blanco, de encaje, muy conservador para su estilo, medias y zapatos de aguja negros y un abrigo del mismo color puesto por encima de los hombros y un pequeño bolso de mano, ya no usaba gafas y los hermosas ojos rubí enmarcaban su rostro... No parecía Karin, la que conocía... Era toda una fina dama, de clase alta...

-Buenos dias Sakura- hasta su voz parecía diferente, sin emociones-.

-B- buenos dia-as Karin- contesto la pelirrosada-.

-Dile que estoy aquí, y que quiero hablar con el...

La pelirrosada trago saliva, mientras la anunciaba...

-Que hermosas flores- dijo al ver al gran romo de lirios y algunas rosas blancas.

-Se guro que Sasuke se las mando ahora que han empezado salir- se escucho decir de una de las secretarias que llegaba-.

-B-bueno...-susurro la pelirrosada-

-Bien por ti- se escucho de la pelirroja que se acerco a ramo había algo que llamo su atención desde que lo vio- Puedo verlo de cerca.. no es así...

Karin agachó la cabeza y de entre las flores arranco algo-

-Que haces?!-dijo la Haruno al que maltrataba "sus" flores-.

-Hump!... Que manera tan agresiva de saludar...-sosteniendo en manos un aparatito- Esas flores no eran para ti... y tampoco fueron enviadas por Sasuke- las dos la miraron cuestionandola, sin preguntar. tiro el objeto al suelo- Es el colmo!- exclamo pisándolo con el tacón del zapato-.

Ambas mujeres notaron el cambio en el tono de voz, estaba molesta y sabían como se ponía cuando eso pasaba, pero la pelirroja volvió a su postura calmada...

-Puedes pasar, Sasuke te esta esperando...

* * *

Un leve toque de la puerta anuncio su llegada, Sasuke sentado en su escritorio poso sus ojo en la puerta que se fue abriendo para dar paso a "la elegante Dama", paso lo mismo que con Sakura, _**"Karin?"**_ pensó el Uchiha, no dando crédito a lo que veía, se veía hermosa, pero esa no era Karin.

La Uzumaki camino hasta la amplia ventana desde ahí se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad.

-Conoci a tu hermano...-Dijo al fin-.

Se mantenía viendo el paisaje dando le la espalda,volteo su rostro y con el parte de su cuerpo, para depues decir lo que tanto había evitado. fijamente y con voz firme siguió.

-Esta vivo...

* * *

_Uff, por fin termine, tengo que confesar que ya no le allaba fin a este capitulo._

_Lei un fic donde los capítulos eran larguísimos y dije "Yo también puedo", bueno ya esta, esto es lo mas largo que me salio._

_Como había dicho el capitulo se llama "cuidado con el amor" _

_así pues mostré, el amor por la familia, por pareja, y el amor por si mismo._

_porque creo que no podemos amar a nadie si no nos amamos a nosotros mismos._

_Que les pareció mi Lemmon, muy fuerte o le falta algo, lo quería así algo cargadito, termino quedando así._

_Tuve que reescribirlo por que por error borre lo que ya nenia escrito._

_y aunque no es igual, en si es la misma idea. _

_Ahora respuesta a los reviews de mis queridas lectoras... (^-^)_

_**SasuKarinSui:**__ Gracias! tus comentarios me ayudan muchísimo... Lo de Neji quedara para el próximo,_

_con lo de Orochimaru, algo así, aunque no creo que sea lo que estas pensando, en este capitulo resolvi algunas dudas_

_o genere mas... es un completo misterio, la primera parte es muy importante porque es prácticamente en lo que se basa la historia, la idea original. Neji... bueno... caras vemos corazones no sabemos, OJO nada es lo que parece. Espero que te vayas dando una idea de lo que viene..._

_**blink-chan90: **__Aqui nuevo capitulo y largo como había dicho...Como vez ya lo de Sasuke... espero que este también te haya gustado...(^_^)_

_**lixy-chan:**__ Ahora si un Lemmon!... como quedo? es el primero así formal y completo que hago..._

_Bueno con lo de Sakura aveces hasta flojera me da ya..._

_pero es lo que le va a dar el toquesitto picante._

_Creo que con el capitulo del manga, la creatividad se reconcilia contigo._

_yo hice un esquema de lo que quería para la historia y luego lo dividi en capitulos, al final agrego la narración y los diálogos. no es perfecta... porque me hace falta mas practica. de esta manera ayuda bastante. Le copie el método a otra autora que como dije antes, tenia los capítulos larguiiiiiisssiimos..._

_y bueno hay voy saliendo poco a poco._

_Para el próximo capitulo no tengo escrito casi nada, pero se llama __**"Cadenas"**_

_Gracias y_

_Nos leemos... (^-^)_

_DianaParu._


	4. Cadenas

_**Declaimer**_

_Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto..._

_Aqui de nuevo con otro capitulo de mi intento de historia, si lo se, me he tardado un poquito y eso que ya tenia escrito parte de la narración, pues... verán, como ya les había contado soy un tanto obsesiva, cuando quiero algo no me detengo hasta conseguirlo y cuando lo tengo, no lo suelo (=-=)... desde hace ya varios meses que quería una maquina de coser... si, lo conseguí ! (mas bien me la regalaron, ^_^...) y me puse a hacer pantalones, sin siquiera saber de costura (tal parece me gustan los retos) ya se imaginaran en lo que se convirtió mi proyecto... un completo caos... lleno de stres, dolores de cabeza y rabietas... pero lo hice!... al final lo logre, hice dos pantalones... V(^_^)V... Bueno ahora si, me voy a dar un descanso para poder terminar los capítulos que me hacen falta y compartirlos con ustedes..._

* * *

_**Capitulo 4 "Cadenas"**_

Para calmar sus nervios Karin respiro profundo, toco la puerta de la oficina y entro caminando rápidamente en dirección a la ventana, tratando de evitar mirarlo a los ojos... había llegado a un punto donde no podía, debía, volver atrás... aunque quisiera.

Habia muchas cosas que Sasuke no sabia de ella. Y que haría cuando se enterara?... seguramente la odiaría, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo con apenas la idea, si, seguramente, odiarla de la misma forma que a El. Miro a la distancia recuperando el valor para salir de una buena vez de aquella tortura... _**"Que sea... lo que tenga ser" **_ pensó ya resignada.

-Conoci a tu hermano- dijo con firme voz rompiendo el silencio-

Se mantuvo de espalda esperando cualquier reacción de parte del azabache, podía sentir su penetrante mirada, esa que le erizaba la piel, una idea vino a su mente, no era necesario contarle todo, _**"Después de todo, no decir toda la verdad, no es lo mismo que mentir" **_pensó.

-Esta vivo...- dijo girando un poco su cuerpo y su rostro para ver al Uchiha, quien parecía en trance- Itachi Uchiha esta vivo...-como para asegurarse que estuviese escuchando-,

Sasuke se paro bruscamente de su asiento y se dirigió a donde la pelirroja estaba, quedando frente ella viendo fijamente a los ojos, preguntandose como es que lo sabia y por que veía tanta seguridad en ella, noto que estaba pálida, demasiado, Karin puso su mano en el pecho de este.

-No piensas decir nada?-tanto pensar y preocuparse de la reacción del azabache para ahora toparse con uno inexpresivo, tal vez se había preocupado de mas, se sintió aliviada, sus piernas se debilitaron y cayo al suelo. Justo antes de que cayera Sasuke alcanzo a atraparla en brazos.

-Karin...- Sasuke visiblemente preocupado la sostenía, no era imaginación suya, Karin estaba pálida y tenia las manos frias. La cargo hasta un sofa que estaba en la pequeña sala depositando y apoyando su cabeza con un cojin.

-Sakura!- grito el azabache abriendo la puerta encontrando una pelirrosada sorprendida por el grito- Trae alcohol... rápido!-se giro de vuelta a la oficina, en su voz, aunque tratara de esconderla, podía notarse preocupación que no paso desapercibida para la Haruno que salio apresurada a conseguir lo que le pedian...

* * *

Entro a paso lento con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, se acerco despacio, alzo la mano y acarició el rostro de Karin que descansaba con rostro apacible, sus labios apenas tenían color, paso su pulgar levemente sobre estos, mas de un mes sin sentir la suavidad de esos labios que sabían como devorarlo a besos...

-Aqui esta lo que me pediste...-Le dijo la Haruno interrumpiendo la escena que no le gusto para nada, Sasuke veía a Karin de manera extraña y eso no lo iba a permitir, si, ella ya lo sabia, esa cercanía y complicidad compartían, se comunicaban sin palabras, solo con las miradas, sabían como reaccionar, que decir y cuando callar, cualquiera se daba cuenta de que entre ellos pasaba algo; pero le era imposible saber que tanto pasaba, ellos nunca daban indicio que fuera algo romántico o mas allá de lo profesional. Asi hubiera sido si no los hubiera visto anos atrás.

_"__Una chica de cabello rosa y una rubia se peleaban como dos gatas en celo, ambas discutían por saber a quien prefería Sasuke, si una pelirrosada de cabello corto o una rubia de cabello largo, tan acalorada se volvió la situación que empezaron a llover golpes de ambas partes, llamando la atención de muchos curiosos que fueron rodeando a las peleadoras, haciendo apuestas y apoyando a la que mejor les convenía. Sasuke por su parte se entretenía viendo como se peleaban, aunque en realidad no le importaba y si ponía atención era solo por que peleaban, justo frente de el. Era absurdo, peleaban como si el fuera alguna clase de trofeo, a ninguna parecía importarle que sentía o quería el Uchiha, acaso pensaban que era un objeto... eso era lo que mas le molestaba al Uchiha._

_Una pelirroja llego a "la arena de combate" muy entretenida con su celular y dando poca importancia a la "lucha" de ambas chicas, se quedo como toda espectadora aunque no despegaba los ojos del objeto en mano al cual ágilmente seguía presionando los botones, una leve risa se escapo de sus labios llamando la atención de la rubia y la pelirrosada. Acaso estaba burlándose de ellas?... Pero la verdad era que había visto esa escena tantas veces que no le sorprendía ni entretenía, cerro su celular dando por terminada la conversación en texto que había mantenido hasta el momento, camino hacia delante y de un empujón separo a amabas chicas. sorprendidas por la intervención, la vieron pasar hasta donde el azabache estaba sentado._

_La pelirroja se detuvo de manera sensual, puso su mano en la cadera y con esto, levemente el peso de su cuerpo._

_-Es hora...- dijo y siguió para abrirse paso entre la gente-_

_Los presentes quedaron en silencio; pero lo que paso después nadie se lo esperaba... Sasuke se levanto y camino por donde la palirroja había pasado, un poco mas lejos, ella lo esperaba._

_Ambas chicas quedaron de piedra y para cuando reaccionaron, Sasuke y la pelirroja se habían alejado lo suficiente para no escuchar el grito de la rubia..._

_-Pero que demonios!- grito la rubia - Quien es esa!?- le preguntaba a la Haruno-._

_-N-no lo se...- respondio esta por lo bajo también sorprendida por lo ocurrido-._

_-Pues... yo no pienso quedarme así!... ahora mismo lo averiguo..._

_Sakura también quería saber y decidió a acompañar a la rubia, esa chica que era su amiga y rival desde que eran niñas, Ino Yamanaka la chica que siempre admiro y si ahora eran rivales era únicamente por Sasuke Uchiha, el había despertado la fuerte rivalidad, ambas enamorada del mismo chico..._

* * *

_Karin y Sasuke entraron a un edificio de apartamentos, subieron en el elevador hasta el sexto piso se detuvieron frente al que tenia la placa 608 mas ni un nombre o apellido en ella, Karin tenia la llave e iba a abrir cuando._

_-Yo lo hare-quitandole las llaves de la mano-._

_La Uzumaki iba a retroceder cuando se dio cuanta de dos curiosas que observaban, una sonrrisa malévola se dibujo en su rostro, lo rodeo por el cuello y le susurro al oído._

_-Esta noche te espero en mi habitación...-con la intención de alejarse dio un paso atrás, sintiendo una mano que rodeaba y tomaba por la cintura-._

_-Por que hay que esperar?...-contesto este con una sutil sonrrisa torcida-._

_El también se había dado cuenta y entendía las intenciones de la pelirroja, si era así, Por que no aprovechar y de paso quitarse de encima a esas dos?...la atrajo mas hacia el. estrujándola, introdujo la llave en la cerradura para segundos después abrir la puerta y entrar al apartamento sin soltar a la pelirroja que tenia bien sujeta, a lo lejos escucharon un grito de ira, pero ellos ya estaban en su propio mundo donde solo estaba el calor del deseo mutuo...__"_

Aun recordaba todas las maldiciones que había lanzado la Yamanaka, suspiro agotada solo de recordar lo sucedido, en ese entonces tenia diecinueve, cuando empezaba la universidad, hizo todo lo posible de acercarse a el a pesar de que siempre la ignoraba, siempre tuvo la esperanza... No entendía como seguían de la misma forma y llego a pensar que todo eso había terminado... Por eso dio un paso adelante, intentando de nuevo estar con Sasuke, no estaba dispuesta a renunciar...

Se fue incorporando sin saber lo que había pasado se dio cuenta que era observada, no solo por Sakura si no también por Sasuke.

-Ya te encuentras mejor...-dijo la pelirrosada con un suspiro. De alivio?-

-Me siento bien... fue solo pasajero-contesto poniendose de pie- Nos dejas solos?...-le pregunto a Sakura quien fruncio el seño, después de que se había preocupado por ella la trataba así...-

-Sakura... Retirate...-Sasuke que miraba fijamente a Karin, esperando tal vez descubrir algo-.

La Haruno salio de la oficina a regañadientes, no quería que Sasuke se enojara con ella...

-Acabo de decirte que el hombre que dices odiar y haz maldecido desde que te conocí, esta vivo y...-soltando un suspiro cansado-. Debo dar, por hecho que ya lo sabias...-camino al extenso mural de la oficina- Bien, entonces, pasemos a lo siguiente...

Paso hasta el lado derecho del mural, donde comenzaba y fuera de este, por encima de la altura del pecho puso su mano.

-Hay algo que debo mostrarte...-dijo mirandolo, volvió su mirada al frente-. Karin Uzumaki.

Un extraño sonido pudo escucharse, luego el mural se movió para atrás y después hacia arriba dando paso a unas escaleras estrechas donde solo una persona podía pasar a la vez, lo único llamativo eran las luces tenues que poco a poco iban encendiéndose. Karin comenzó a caminar.

-Sigueme...-

* * *

Una enorme sonrrisa mostraba el rostro de aquel hombre pálido, frente a el, Neji Hyuga lo observaba detenidamente tratando de adivinar que pensaba ese hombre, que había detrás de ese rostro sonrriente, pues esa sonrrisa a cualquiera le daba escalofríos, era, hasta en cierto punto siniestra, algo le decía que no debía confiar en ese hombre, por ahora que estuviera de su lado era mas que suficiente.

-Por que no te acostaste con ella?...-pregunto el hombre aun con la sonrisa en el rostro- Y bien?...

Neji trago grueso, no le gusto que la primera pregunta fuera esa, pero era un hombre educado y si quería seguir teniendo al Lord de aliado debía contestar con sinceridad.

-Sabia... sabia que usted nos estaba observando- poniendo en la mesa una mini camara- Ella también lo sabia... y no tendría sentido si fuera de esa manera-.

-Es una mujer astuta... después de todo ha sido educada por mi- dijo el Lord con satisfacción...-

-Ese hombre...-dijo el Hyuga interrumpiendo al Lord, había cosas mas importantes y era mejor ir al punto- Ese hombre, mientras estábamos en el templo se presento ante nosotros, se esta volviendo mas insistente...-

Al escuchar eso el rostro del Lord se torno serio y hasta preocupado, se puso de pie con los brazos en la espalda pensativo, reflexiono en voz alta.

-Itachi Uchiha... que es lo que quiere en realidad...

* * *

-Esta puerta conecta al pequeño laboratorio del piso de abajo-mientras bajaba con mucho cuidado los escalones comenzó a hablar con tranquilidad y de manera seria- Orochimaru-sama penso que seria mejor tener una forma mas practica de llegar sin que muchos se dieran cuenta, aunque en mas pequeño el que se encuentra en la mansión Orochi, cuenta con el mismo sistema- se detuvo frente a una puerta repitiendo el procedimiento- Solo que este es especial- dijo al abrirse la puerta-.

Habia una pequeña estancia separada de una puerta de cristal que daba paso al laboratorio. La pelirroja se dirigió al lado izquierdo sin pasar la puerta, llego al tablero de monitores que se encontraban encendidos. empezó a presionar el teclado de manera rápida, tanto que era difícil seguir el ritmo.

-Que haces?-pregunto intrigado el Uchiha-.

-Busco en la base de datos...-siguio afanada en el teclado- Hay algo que necesito llevarme...

-Que hay de especial en este laboratorio?-para el lucia prácticamente igual al otro-.

-En este laboratorio experimentaban con mis...-lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja deteniéndose en lo que no quería decir- En la producción de células madres-retomando con firme-.

-Celulas madres?... que no son... -dijo el Uchiha siendo interrumpido por Karin-.

-Si... utilizadas para tratamiento contra el cáncer...-aun con su vista en el monitor- Bien! aquí esta...

Se alejo del monitor tomo una bata de las que colgaban y coloco su abrigo en el lugar de esta, se la puso, cogió una mascarilla y guantes de cirujano y se dirigió a la puerta de cristal.

-Esperame aqui- dijo al azabache que estaba aun lado suyo que no le gusto lo escuchado-.

La Uzumaki paso la puerta de cristal y camino a lo que parecía un enorme refrigerado lo abrió y saco un portafolio metálico muy singular demasiado grueso, con cerradura electrónica de otro refrigerador saco barios tubos y luego se dirigió a una estantería y tomo algo lo mas parecido a un termo metálico, se dirigió a una fila de vitrinas que era refrigeradores de cristal que estaban ordenados por números y letras. abrió el termo y fue colocando los tubitos en cada espacio, ese estuche tenia espacio para dieciocho, nueve arriba y nueve abajo, lo cerro, volvió a donde había dejado el portafolio, lo abrió, sabia la contraseña, tenia el espacio perfecto para los tubos y el termo, lo cerro y lo puso en una mesa a un lado de la puerta, paso por ella y se quito toda la indumentaria tirándola a un bote blanco, se dirigió nuevamente al monitor y apretó algunos botones, adentro en el laboratorio, tras la puerta de cristal, se lleno totalmente de humo blanco y el portafolio apareció del otro lado del laboratorio aun lado de la puerta cerca del monitor. La pelirroja tomo la memoria y se dirigió al azabache.

-Toma, todo lo que quieras saber de tu hermano, y mas... Esta ahi-dijo entregandole la memoria, esa era la mejor forma de que el se enterara, sin que ella se lo dijera, así no estaría presente. Tomo su abrigo y el portafolio, salio dejando al azabache un tanto confundido, la siguió dispuesto a aclarar cierto asunto, pero ella ya estaba en la oficina, lista para marcharse solo escucho que el mural volvía a posicionarse a la manera normal para abrir la puerta de la oficina.

-Talvez sea la ultima vez que nos veamos, después de todo tu eres un Uchiha , y yo... -dijo la pelirroja en el marco de la puerta-

Sasuke se acerco, un celular sono y este fue contestado rápidamente por karin.

-Si...-Dijo esta en la bocina- He terminado- dio una rápida mirada al Uchiha emprendiendo su camino...

* * *

Karin estaba atada a un pasado del cual no podía desligarse, llevar Uzumaki como apellido era un gran peligro, su clan lo único que le había heredado era enemigos desde la sombra, sedientos de venganza, aunque ella no tuviera la mas mínima gota de culpa o conciencia de lo ocurrido, El lo sabia y por eso quería protegerla y ayudarla de la misma forma que los Uzumaki lo habían ayudado quince años atrás cuando fue secuestrado, sin la intervención de los Uzumaki estaría muerto, y nunca la habría conocido aquella tarde. Recordaba claramente aquella sonrrisa, esa que lo había salvado de su propia amargura. No iba a permitir que alguien la lastimara ni siquiera el mismo, se lo había prometido.

Neji salio del lugar con los puños cerrados, ahora sabia lo peligroso que podía ser aquel hombre y tomaría las medidas necesarias para evitar que algo malo se pasase. Estaba mas que seguro que Lord Orochimaru Sannin haría su parte y eso le daba un poco de tranquilidad.

El quería a Karin, no porque la necesitara, si no, porque de verdad la deseaba, la deseaba para el y no iba a dejar que el Uchiha o cualquier otro se interpusiera en el camino... Iba a atarla a el, de una forma que no fuera capaz de soltarse nunca...

* * *

El sonido de los tacones impactar el suelo resonaban por el inmenso estacionamiento. Caminaba de manera rápida y alerta, su instinto le decía que algo no estaba bien, sobre todo después de notar que los guardaespaldas que dejo esperando por ella. ya no estaban en su lugar. El hecho de llevar con sigo ese maletín, y haber desafiado al anterior poseedor del contenido de dicho maletín, aunque enrelidad ella era la dueña legitima. Era suficiente para hacer que todos sus temores salieran a flote.

No pudo contener su expresión de asombro al escuchar la voz, deteniéndose al ver la figura de aque hombre... La había acorralado...

-A donde crees que vas... Karin- Arrevatandole de un tirón el maletín, se acerco tomándola por la barbilla- De ninguna manera te dejare escapar...

* * *

_Ya hasta aquí lo voy a dejar, no se si es la mejor, pero es mejor lo que sigue para el siguiente..._

_Lo de las células madre lo leí en un libro, hace un tiempo, así que no estoy segura...corrijanme si me equivoco, pensé que seria buena idea incluirlo._

_Rápidamente a las respuestas de los review_

_**blink-can:**__ Espero que este también te aya gustado y no vaya a aburrir con tanto enredo...(^_^)_

_**Sasukarinsui: **__Pues mis errores solo puedo decir... Ayúdenme! (grito desesperada), no es que me quiera justificar pero en mi casa no se habla español y la única manera de interactuar es aquí, así que este fic es mas un ejercicio (que un pasatiempo) para regresar a mis raíces..._

_En este capitulo di varias pistas de lo que viene en el próximo cap y también aclare algunas cosas. bueno esa era la intención, no se como quedo al final, (=_=) (aun sigo esperando el capitulo de "Quiero estar contigo")_

_**lixy-chan:**__ Ya lei tu fic, el que me recomendaste, no se si te deje review pero por las dudas aquí te lo digo, Me gusto mucho! sobre todo la idea de un trío, con este trío valga la redundancia, tanto que estoy pensando en incluir uno en este fic... Tengo uno escrito pero con Itachi, no lo he publicado porque lo quiero mas largo y ademas quiero terminar este antes de empezar otro, que opinas. Lo hago o no lo hago?..._

_La autora de los capítulos largos es **Tsuki no Youkai**__y el fic que estoy leyendo (porque aun no lo he terminado) se llama __**Instinto**__ es un SesshoumaruRin (me encanta esa pareja) en el fic ya creció no te asustes que es con una niña, tiene mucho drama, acción, romance (no creas que es miel sobre hojuelas) y un toque de comedia, la autora tiene varios fic pero es el único que ha interesado por la pareja, el capitulo 16(que no he llegado todavía) creo que 30,000 palabras o mas, el primer cap digamos que es normal pero cada cap se va haciendo cada vez mas largo, es una verdadera delicia(bueno ami que me gusta la pareja) Con lo del lemmon, "En serio yo escribí eso?" fue lo que pensé cuando lo volví a leer, estaba medio dormida, no se como me salio eso (la parte pervertida me gano) (^/^)._

_En este capitulo incluí algo de Sakura, si derrepente sintieron que lo corte, es simple y sencillamente que me da flojera escribir sobre ella, la escena de la pelea ya la tenia de hecho me paso, hagan de cuenta que yo era Karin, el era mi mejor amigo no había na romántico, y lo del trofeo, era lo que yo sentía y pensaba al ver a todas las alocadas que se peleaban por el y por ser su amiga ami terminaban torturando (después de tanto tiempo me estoy desahogando, terapia pura XD)_

_Grasias a todos aquellos que leen mi intento de historia, aunq no me dejen reviw,,, (^_^) Grasias!_

_El próximo se llama __**"Confesiones" **__y es lo que dice, ya ahora si..._

_Espero no aburrirlos y nos leemos_

_DianaParu_


	5. Confeciones

_**Declaimer**_

_Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, _

_hoy sera corta la introducción, me costo un poco escribirlo, pues pase por "El fenómeno de la hoja en blanco" ese que te pasa cuando vez la hoja en blanco y tu mente se queda igual, aunque ya tengas clara la historia y las escenas XD_

_Bueno ya, que disfruten el cap. (^_^)_

* * *

_**Capitulo 5 "Confeciones"**_

-Itachi Uchiha... Que es lo quiere en realidad...

Eso es lo que había dicho... Pero el lo sabia, era lo mismo que quería la pelirroja, lo que tanto deseaba, sorrio, aunque el ojiperla no se dio cuenta, en sus adentros pensaba lo fácil que era manipularlos... a todos ellos...

Neji se retiro dando una leve reverencia, después de su larga charla, comprobando otra, vez que el Hyuga era el indicado, sus ojos no lo engañaban, veia verdadero interés en el, pero demasiado, también podía ser peligroso para sus planes, hasta ahora todo estaba marchando bien, exceptuando una cosa: el lento avance entre la pelirroja y el ojiperla, no había de que preocuparse, ya había sacado de en medio al estorbo, "aquel" que se interponía en su camino...

-Como van los cosas con Sasuke?...-Pregunto con una malévola sonrrisa a la mujer frente a el-

* * *

Se acerco cuestionando a Karin con la mirada, pero ella parecía huir, no, no parecía, huía de el, no quería quedarse mas tiempo a solas con Sasuke, lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo de ese lugar... Antes de que salieran las palabras de la boca del Uchiha, fue cortado bruscamente y paro en seco, y todo por un inoportuno celular...

-Si... He terminado- escucho decir para luego verla alejarse...

Era extraño como aquella que no perdía el tiempo cuando estaban a solas, ella quien lo incitaba a mas y no se detenía hasta estar satisfecha con las acciones del Uchiha, ahora se limitaba a un leve toque en el pecho, Sasuke aun podía sentir el peso de esa mano.

Regreso a su oficina con memoria en mano, se acomodo en su asiento, frente al monitor del computador, indeciso... Indeciso?... indeciso en ver o no el contenido de la memoria, ciertamente tenia curiosidad, mas no estaba ansioso de retomar un pasado que quería, y había luchado por olvidar, miro detenidamente unos segundos el pequeño objeto, cerro sus ojos recordando las palabras dichas por la Uzumaki.

_"__-Todo lo que quieras saber sobre tu hermano, y mas, esta ahí...-_

_-Tu eres un Uchiha, y yo...__"_

Desde cuando eso le importaba a la Uzumaki, nunca antes había tomado en cuenta de que el era un Uchiha, a diferencia de la mayoría que solo por el hecho de serlo, terminaban acosándolo de manera enfermiza y sabia, que muchas veces las "acosadoras" eran aullentadas por el fuerte carácter de la pelirroja por el que llegaban a temerle, otras sufría la frustración de ellas en carne propia, cuando en un par de ocasiones, durante la preparatoria, fue golpeada en grupo por aquellas que decían amar al Uchiha, ella no era de las que se dejaban: pero que hacer cuando no es una ni dos, sino tres o cuatro... Basto una mirada asesina de su parte para que las abusadoras salieran corriendo... Pensándolo bien Karin había pasado por muchas cosas por estar con el... y hecho muchas otras por el...

Al final de sus pensamientos algo recorrió su cuerpo, no sabia que era, algo nuevo, cálido e inquietante.

Puso nuevamente su atención en la memoria, talves era mejor saber el contenido de esta, si Ella se la había entregado, debía de haber una razón...

* * *

Cayo al suelo por segunda vez en el día, pero ahora despierta, consciente. Sintiendo dolor en su mejilla izquierda, puso su mano en el rostro y desde el suelo miro al agresor, quien la veia de manera despectiva por encima del hombro.

-No permitire que intervengas en los planes de Orochimaru-sama-

Kabuto apenas podía contener la ira que sentía, nunca había confiado en ella y esto solo demostraba que estaba en lo correcto, pero era verdad que la prefería, era mejor que la "Otra", al menos esta: era astuta y tenia lo necesario para lo que el Lord buscaba, aun así no le gustaba la manera en que la trataba, a sus ojos: el Lord la consentía demasiado.

La pelirroja se levanto y acomodo su vestimenta, lo miro a los ojos esperando que continuara con su sermón, en su mejilla era visible la marca de una mano, no estaba dispuesta a que la golpeara otra vez. El vio como lo miraba de manera desafiante, puso el maletín en el suelo, y la tomo del antebrazo con fuerza.

-Quien te crees que eres para mirarme asi- le dijo con mucha rabia-

-Sueltame!- le gritaba mientras traba soltarse, sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, no tenia la fuerza suficiente, aun se sentía mareada.

Mientras forcejeaban la Uzumaki le dio un pisotón para librarse del agarre, Kabuto levanto su mano con la intención de golpearla de nuevo, quería castigarla por su atrevimiento... Cerro sus ojos por reflejo y espero el golpe... Sorpresivamente una mano bloqueo su camino...

-Que estas haciendo... Kabuto-escucho decir del hombre que lo sujetaba con extrema fuerza por la muñeca.

El peliplateado dio una dura mirada al opositor, Karin sintió un brazo que la tomaba de la cintura, alzo el rostro y ahí estaba...

Neji Hyuga que lo veía con odio. podía sentir la precion que ejercía en su muñeca, no iba a dejar que eso lo intimidara, jalo su mano liberandola de la del Hyuga.

-Solo le recordaba.. a quien le debe lealtad- poso los ojos en la pelirroja...

Neji tomo la mano de Karin y comenzó su andar sin soltar la mono de la mujer que parecía sorprendida, lo estaba, en ningún momento espero que fuera el, por un instante se ilusionó pensando que seria Sasuke, pero el que había ido a ayudarla era Neji, cada vez mas ese hombre hacia cosas que sensaciones en su pecho se movieran, muy diferentes a las mariposas que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Sasuke, se le erizaba la piel y con un solo roce, un calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo... y aquellas manos que con sus caricias la habían hecho morir, y reencarnar entre sus brazos, ese Uchiha, al que no podía sacar de su corazón... Pues aun lo amaba...

* * *

-Asi que... era eso...- dijo el azabache dando un suspiro cansado, revisando nuevamente para ver que no había ningún error-.

Cerro su puno con fuerzo, de tal manera que resaltaban los nudillos. Por que cargaba con todo eso ella sola?... Por que nunca lo dijo?... Era cierto, el nunca había preguntado, sabia que era huérfana, que su único pariente de sangre, al menos el que conocía, era Naruto, que el Lord era su padrino y la acogió cuando perdió a sus padres. No sabia de donde venia ni como había sido, no sabia el verdadero pasado de Karin...

-Soy yo...-dijo en la bocina del telefono- Quiero que me hagas un favor...- continuo- Dejame ver el expediente del caso de los Uzumaki...

-No creo que sea conveniente- contesto al otro lado del telefono- Ademas... es confidencial...

-Lo se... pero no te estoy pidiendo mucho... solo quiero comprobar una cosa...

Pareció pensar un poco antes de darle una respuesta...

-Esta bien- escucho decir con desgano- Tsk... Pero si pasa algo malo, no me haré responsable...

Que tan malo podía ser, pensó Sasuke, ya había leído suficiente de la dichosa memoria.

-Shikamaru...-dijo haciendo una larga pausa, no se le daba bien pronunciar esa palabra-.

-Si, si, si-entendiendo lo que intentaba decir- Aqui te espero...

* * *

Entro azotando la puerta de su habitación, no había pronunciado palabra a su regreso a la mansión Oroshi, le herbia la sangre solo de recordar que le habían quitado el maletín.

-Mierda!- grito estampando con furia el pequeño bolso de mano contra la cama- Maldición!... Maldicion!...- grito de nuevo dando vuelas ahora en la habitación, como un león enjaulado... Se detuvo al ver el hermoso ramo de lirios blancos que adornaban una mesa, sonrió, si, le habían quitado el maletín; pero lo que deverdad quería, por lo que en realidad había ido, dio una rápida mirada al par de brazaletes metálicos a ambas manos, aun lo tenia consigo...

Esos lirios blancos tenían mas significado del que cualquiera pudiera imaginar: eran los preferidos de su madre, sus favoritos, y el recuerdo de una _promesa_...

_"La pelirroja entro visiblemente molestan con el ramo de lirios blancos que horas antes había recibido, aventándolos a una mesa frente un pelirrojo de mirada fría, vestía un elegante traje negro, sentado en una postura que lo distinguir del resto de personas del lugar, el la miro sin inmutarse y en un movimiento se aflojó un poco la corbata. La Uzumaki señalo las flores maltratadas en sus ojos podía verse un "Que significa esto?"_

_-Eres una de nosotros... Es para que no lo olvides- le dijo mientras la miraba con esos ojos frios-_

_Karin trago grueso, tan fuerte fue la impresión de la mirada que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda haciéndola retroceder._

_-Hasta ahora...- siguio e hizo un ademán invitándola a sentarse- He sido paciente._

_La Uzumaki permaneció de pie, no le gustaba la forma en la ese pelirrojo la trataba, como si tuviera poder sobre ella, ni Orochimaru-sama se comportaba así._

_Aquel pelirrojo que tenia un tatuaje en la frente de lado izquierdo con el símbolo de amor, con una mirada le indico a sus hombres, que la "ayudaran" a sentarse. Karin fue sentada a la fuerza, obligada a mirar como se recostaba en el respaldar del sillón de cuero en el se encontraba._

_-Que es lo que quieres de mi?- pregunto con voz ruda y el seno fruncido, harta ya de los rodeos del hombre-._

_-A ti...- respondio con una mueca parecida a una sonrrisa-._

Recodo los vistos en posesión de Sakura, y su rostro se puso serio, le recordaban la _promesa_: pero también querían decir _**"**__Te quiero y __**confío en ti"**__... _No era momento de hacer rabietas, tomo su celular... Alguien llamo a la puerta desviando su atención, camino en dirección a esta y la abrió, como si lo hubiese llamado con sus pensamientos. Neji se acerco un poco a la pelirroja; pero sin entrar totalmente a la habitación.

-Te invito a cenar- dijo sin demora-.

Perfecto, era justo lo que necesitaba...

-Y a donde me llevaras?- sonrrio coqueta y voz sensual-.

Con ese gesto aceptaba y lo dejaba entrar, Neji vio la amplia cama decorada en su totalidad de color vino, mientras cortinas del mismo color colgaban de los cuatro pilares de esta, arreglos florales en varios lugares de la habitación, de diferentes clases, pero todas del mismo color... Blancas... Dos en particular llamaron su atención, uno de lirios y narcisos que estaba en una mesa junto a un espejo, el otro, al extremo opuesto, crisantemos y jazmines, el aroma se mezclaba dando en ambiente preciso para... Ahí estaba ella tentándolo... ya se contenía lo suficiente para no lanzarcele cual depredador sobre su presa, había decidido tomarlo con calma, disfrutar y compartir tiempo con ella, pues sabia que aun no tenia lo que quería...

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder al leer lo que tenia enfrente.

-Esto?...- dijo todavía incredulo-

Shikamaru Nara detective del departamento de homicidios y quien ahora llevaba el caso, prosiguió con lo que el Uchiha no se atrevió a decir.

-Los Uzumaki... eran una poderosa... familia yakusa... Durante generaciones gobernaron el país del remolino, eran tan poderosos y temidos que terminaron siendo odiados, apesar que nunca invadieron territorio... gobernaban el suyo de manera silenciosa y se mantenían alejados de cualquier provocación, sus negocios eran variados, en el área comercial, restaurantes, bares, clues nudista, tiendas de ropa, hasta un templo...-se detubo un momento pensando en incluirlo en el área comercial- en el industrial... una mina de cobre... entre otros que es mejor no mencionar. Pero el mas arraigado y símbolo de los Uzumaki eran los kimonos... su madre los confeccionaba (refiriéndose a Karin), era el verdadero orgullo del clan...

No es extraño que los allan atacado, tarde o temprano sucederia-.

Hasta ese momento se había mantenido viendo las fotografías que eran parte del archivo, había una de todo el clan y en ella una Karin que sonreía de tal manera que resaltaba entre tantas personas.

-Lo raro es...-dijo retomando la explicacion- Que ella halla sido la única en sobrevivir... No... Que el asesino la halla dejado vivir. Eliminar a todo el clan era su objetivo... Por que dejarla ir, cuando también es una Uzumaki? _**"Para anos después aparecer frente a ella"**_ - penso-

Sasuke ahora entendía las palabras de la pelirroja... estaba marcada por su pasado... ahora solo tenia que enfrentarla...

-Ademas esta ... el cuarto Uzumaki- murmuro por lo bajo, tanto que el Uchiha no fue capas de escucharlo.

* * *

Karin salio del baño del restaurante topándose con una rubia de dos coletas, vestida con un sensual vestido negro de pronunciado escote, mostrando sus abundantes senos, intercambiaron miradas por poco mas de dos segundos, sonrieron y continuaron su salida, una salia y la otra entraba...

La uzumaki regreso a la mesa con una sonrrisa en el rostro.

-Listo...- dijo al ojiperla frente a ella-.

-Como hiciste... para que el Uchiha no se diera cuenta?-.

La pelirroja sonrrio aun mas mostrándole ambas muñecas, donde hasta hacia unos momentos estaban un par de bazaletes de tres pulgadas de grosor, bastante llamativos...

_"Abrio el refrigerador y tomo dos tubos uno lo metía en termo y otro, disimuladamente en los espacios del brazalete que era visiblemente cubierto por las mangas de la bata blanca, cada vez que los colocaba, los giraba para terminar el ciclo, nueve en cada brazalete"_

Sonrrio de la misma forma al igual que ella, por eso se sentía atraído, esa astucia, malicia, picarda y perversidad que poseía, sin contar con la sensualidad que irradiaba, y la serenidad con la que tomaba decisiones, y su vocabulario vulgar que en ocasiones salia a la luz y parecía evitar cuando estaba con el, por todo eso y mas, la deseaba...

* * *

La rubia de dos coletas tomo ambos brazaletes y sobrio.

-Es buena...- dijo por la bajo, mas para si misma-,

* * *

Se aferro a su abrigo con fuerza, tratando de mantener el calor corporal, en el norte, días atrás había nevado con fuerza; pero ahí ya era primavera y aun hacia frío, el frío viento toco su rostro provocandole un escalofrio.

_"-Deja de amar a Sasuke Uchiha...-_

_-Recordo la amenaza del pelirroja con el tatuaje en la frente-_

Como si no lo intentara, ya lo suficiente...sintió el abrazo que le daba el Hyuga, lo miro por un momento, elevo su rostro al cielo y con un suspiro murmuró.

-Solo, un poco mas...

* * *

_**Seis meses después.**_

Que pensaba esa, mujer, desaparecía, aparecía y ahora volvía a desaparecer, aunque no era la primera vez, cinco anos atrás, por seis meses, se había ido al sur a la llamada "**Muralla de hierro**", en ese entonces habían sido pocas las noticias de ella, lo recordaba, como el Lord se había empeñado en mantenerlos ocupados para que no fueran a verla, "_Castigo por su comportamiento" _había dicho.

Durante los últimos seis meses no había habido noticia de ella, ni una sola, era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

Sasuke tomo su camisa blanca del closet y aspiro el aroma a manzanas antes de ponérsela, ahí estaba el olor a detergente que ella usaba, el había ido a buscarlo para asegurarse que fuera el mismo. Miro su reloj con fastidio, odiaba las fiestas, era antisocial por naturaleza; pero era el cumpleaños de Lord Orochimaru, un evento al que debía asistir, con un par de horas serian suficientes, aprovecharía la ocasión para indagar sobre el paradero de la pelirroja, últimamente le venia ala mente cierto comentario indiscreto de Kabuto, uno que lo inquietaba

-Oh! mira es Sasuke Uchiha!- escucho decir de un grupo de mujeres a su llegada a la fiesta, por eso no le gustaban esas fiestas, ahora no se las quitaría de encima, era bueno haber llegado tarde, así seria poco tiempo el que tuviera que lidiar con todo ese espectáculo.

-Atencion- dijo el festejado desde la tarima, la música se detuvo y los ojos de todos los presentes se posaron en el Lord, el silencio invadió el lugar- Quiero agradecer a todos... por haber asistido esta noche, también quiero compartir con ustedes, algo que me llena de alegría...

El Sannin miro desde el escenario al Uchiha y sonrió aun mas.

- y hacer un brindis, vengan acerquence...

Sasuke abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver a Karin, quien habla "desaparecido" por seis meses, usaba un vestido color melocotón que dejaba descubiertos sus hombros y espalda, con una cinta negra en la cintura terminando en mono del lado izquierdo, llevaba el cabello suelto largo como lo recordaba (sin contar la vez de la oficina) de lado con un broche de brillantes en flor, sandalias de plataforma con listones negros amarrados arriba de los tobillos. Fruncio el ceno al ver que alguien la llevaba tomada de la mano, ese al que llamaban genio de los Hyuga, se acercaron hasta donde el Lord estaba.

-Karin, a quien considero como una hija- la pelirroja sonrrio- Se casara el próximo mes con Neji Hyuga...

Los murmullos y felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, mientras la pelirroja y el ojiperla intercambiaban miradas, sin borrar la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro...

-Bien guardado que se lo tenia- dijo un albino quien sonreía con burla- Me imagino como logro atraparlo...- este callo al ver al azabache que no despegaba la vista en los "novios"

Sasuke tomo una copa de uno de los meseros que iba pasando, y se bebió todo el contenido de un solo trago, sin quitar los ojos en la pareja que mostraba un anillo, de diamante en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y recibía felicitaciones de parte de los invitados...

* * *

Busco por todos lados a Karin, hacia rato que no la vela, si no hubiera sido entretenido por unas mujeres, no la habría perdido de vista. la mayor parte de vista de los invitados ya se habían marchado, la fiesta se estaba terminando. Era una ventaja que la fiesta había sido realizada en la mansión Orochi, la conocía a la perfección y tenia una idea de donde podía encontrarla, la busco en su habitación, no estaba, en la cocina, tampoco, en los bonos, y nada, pensó en la biblioteca o talvez el jardín, opto por la primera.

se dirigió a la biblioteca, había una habitación donde solo podías entrar, si la conocidas y tenias la llave, tomo la perilla de la puerta cuando escucho algo que llamo su atención.

-Ne.. vamos a hacerlo... -con voz entrecortada y jugetona-

Abrio la puerta topándose de lleno con una escena nunca antes vista, al menos con la pelirroja como protagonista sin ser el su contraparte.

Neji estaba en el sillón con Karin sentada en sus piernas, el, con su mano izquierda tomaba hebras de cabello y su rostro en hueco entre su hombro y el cuello y la mano derecha había subido el vestido y acariciana su muslo para pasarla en la cadera de la pelirroja, ella por su parte lo tenia rodeado con ambos brazos por el cuello...

Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, por la irritación que sentía, "Vamos hacerlo" vino a su mente la oración de hacia un momento, en esa postura, no difícil imaginarse a lo que se refería...

* * *

_Bien! por fin termine, largo como prometí...aunque ya no le ayaba fin (=.=)_

_lixy-chan, tarde pero seguro..._

_Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo, los próximos cap serán largos y llenos de sorpresas, (y por fin mucho sasukarin)_

_El próximo cap se llama "**P**__**osesión parte I**__" y lemmon hehehe_

_Nos leemos (^_^)_

_DianaParu_


	6. Posesion parte I

_**Declaimer**_

_**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_Siento haber tardado en actualizar, le había prometido a Lixi-chan que subiría el capítulo el fin de semana pasado, pero las cosas no siempre salen como una espera y me pasaron muchas cosas, desde problemas con mi pc hasta haberme cortado un dedo, (y no fue una cortadita) T.T... Otra cosa, si encuentran incoherencias (mas de lo habitualxD), es porque parte del capitulo lo escribí cuando tenia fiebre (si, también estuve enferma) y aunque lo edite y modifique un poco, la idea original quedo intacta, si lo cambiaba mas de lo que lo hice los siguientes capítulos no tendrían sentido..._

_Asi que..._

* * *

_**Capitulo 6 "Posesion Parte I"**_

Ni lenta ni perezosa lo lanzo con fuerza al sillón, ahogada en deseo le miro provocativa, con movimientos sensuales se acerco a el, con un beso ligero le dio tan solo una probada de sus labios, mordió su labio inferior dejándolo con ganas de mas... Al ver que se alejaba la tomo del antebrazo y la jaló hacia el... Ella ya había jugado lo suficiente... Sonrió coqueta y se sentó sobre el, dejando sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas de Neji, las manos del Ojiperla recorrieron su espalda con delicadeza, acariciando cada centímetro de ella, uniendo por fin los labios en un beso...

Miestras disfrutaba de los labios del Hyuga deslizo suavemente sus manos para rodear su cuello con ambos brazos y así acercarlo aun mas a su cuerpo. Aquel sutil beso poco a poco se fue volviendo salvaje, el deseo se fue apoderando de ellos, ambas lenguas se entrelazaban en una sensual danza, embriagados por el dulce y exótico sabor que ambos intercambiaban una onda de calor los golpeo con fuerza.

Neji sin darse cuenta incremento la intensidad con la que la besaba y fue, lentamente queriendo dominarla aun mas, la tomo del cuello con algunos mechones entre sus dedos y la beso hasta quedarse sin aliento, se separaron unos segundos por la falta de aire y el choque de respiraciones entrecortada le erizo la piel, el rose hizo que el calor que recorría sus cuerpos se intensificara mas.

-Ne, vamos hacerlo...- La escucho suplicante con la respiración entrecortada y voz sensual... Ella ya había tomado una decisión...

_**Horas antes...**_

_"Sentada en el pequeño banco del tocador, miro en el espejo su propio reflejo, la silueta de una mujer sin brillo en los ojos, esos hermosos ojos rubí lucían apagados. Habia cambiado tanto solo para ser parte de los Huyga, sabiendo de sus orígenes, procuro llenar las expectativas de lo que llamaban "Dama" entre los Hyuga, aun cuando nadie se lo había exigido._

_Bajo la mirada mientras se acomodaba los pendientes, miro nuevamente su reflejo, se había convertido en algo que no quería ser, mas ahora había algo mas importante que sus propios deseos y por ello iba a luchar de todas las maneras posibles...Se soltó el cabello dejando caer sobre los hombros esa rebelde melena rojiza, estaba harta de esa postura pasiva y de esperar por que "El" diera el primer paso... Esa noche seria especial...Habia esperado y contenido demasiado, las cosas debían cambiar... Una perversa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, tenia una muy buena idea, sabia lo que tenia que hacer... esa noche iría de casería..._

_Se puso de pie y se dirigió al guardarropa con la sonrisa en el rostro, prepararse bien para tener éxito, también contaba el encontrar el vestido apropiado para tomar a su presa... Sus ojos se posaron en un top de color melocotón claro con una cinta negra en la cintura, era de seda y llegaba un poco mas abajo de la rodilla, ese era perfecto..._

_Cepillo lentamente su cabello con infinita tranquilidad, no le entusiasmaban las fiestas, ni siquiera le llamaba la atención estar rodeada de gente con falsas sonrisas, en el fondo deseaba postergar su aparición lo mas posible. Llamaron a la puerta sacándola de su insimasmiento._

_-Pase- dijo mientras retocaba el maquillaje y escogía al adorno para el cabello-._

_-Veo que ya estas lista y tan hermosa como siempre-el ojiperla camino hasta donde la Uzumaki cepillaba su cabello y acomodaba el broche de brillantes._

_Ella se giro para ver de frente recién llegado y con una sonrisa agradeció el cumplido._

_-Bien, entonces- dijo poniéndose en cuclillas y tomando la mano de esta- Te casaras conmigo Karin-san?-pregunto mirandola a los ojos, ese par de ojos que no podían disimular la sorpresa que sentía su dueña-.**  
**_

_-Claro que si, Neji-san...- respondió sonriendo timidamente-."_

-Ne, vamos a hacerlo...

El ojiperla reacciono al instante acariciando el muslo y lanzándose a besar el cuello de la pelirroja, ya no podía contenerse mas... la deseaba, olvidándose de todo la tomaría en ese mismo instante... Su mano derecha recorrió el muslo hasta la cadera... tan ocupados estaban en ellos mismos y en las sensaciones que los invadían, que no escucharon el sonido de la puerta al abrirse...

* * *

Intranquilo, Sasuke se dirigió a la biblioteca donde posiblemente encontraría a la pelirroja, no importaba que fuera a casarse. La irritación crecía a cada instante recordando _**"Se casara el próximo mes con Neji Hyuga" **_. Estaba confundido, el remolino de sensaciones en su interior comenzaba a preocuparle y el no saber la razón le molestaba. Habia muchos motivos por los cuales había decidido no involucrarse con una mujer, ahora se daba cuanta, que talvez, y solo talvez, ya era demasiado tarde; pero esa no era una opción, si lo aceptaba era lo mismo a reconocer que había cometido el mismo error que "El", y la razón por la que odiaba a su hermano.

Itachi Uchiha fue débil dejando que una mujer tomara su corazón y dominado por esos sentimientos había sido capas de destruir su propio clan, tanto había amado a esa mujer, que dio su vida por ello. Manipulable, miserable y cruel, esa era la forma era en que Sasuke recordaba al que una vez amable y fiel, querido hermano fue...

Los restos de un noble y antiguo clan, tan antiguo como los Senju, los Sarutobi, Himura, Nara... como los Hyuga, gruño con apenas la idea...

Ahora los Uchihas parecían quedar en el olvido.

Entre mas lo pensaba mas ilógico le parecía. Acaso el también quería caer en la desesperación?, la misma que vio en Itachi, sacudió su cabeza con fuerza... Ya estaba en malas condiciones, dejándose llevar por sus propios impulsos... Habria algo que lo hiciera sentir peor?...

Pensó, eso era Imposible!... Hasta que...

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta y vio con sus ojos a Karin como se derretía ante las caricias del Hyuga y ver a este como con sus manos recorría el cuerpo de la pelirroja, un incontrolable deseo de matarlo nació en ese instante, la furia que se incremento, sentía hervir su sangre, ellos parecían no notar su presencia, estaban tan inmersos en el calor del momento olvidándose de todo lo que les rodeaba...

Escucho como alguien se aclaraba la garganta y se separo un poco de la pelirroja que sostenía, vio de reojo a aquel que los observaba con el mismo rostro inexpresivo con el que lo había conocido, se dio cuenta de lo comprometido de la posición y aunque su compromiso ya era publico, no le agrado que alguien los estuviera observando, al notar el aura asesina que lo rodeaba deslizo su mano desde la cadera hasta el muslo acomodando el vestido de la Uzumaki, tomo su pequeña cintura y la movió a un lado, Karin un poco confundida quedo sentada en el sillón, Neji se puso de pie y extendió su mano a Karin.

La Uzumaki entendido por fin lo que sucedía, al ver en el umbral de la puerta a cierto azabache. Apesar de su rostro inexpresivo no era difícil adivinar lo que pensaba, una gran aura asesina lo rodeaba y en los ojos un brillo rojo podía vislumbrarse.

-Haz olvidodo los modales Uchiha?- pregunto el ojiperla -.

-Hmmp, Como iba a saber que alguien estaba aquí?-contesto restandole importancia, miro a Karin quien desvió la mirada, evitando que sus ojos se encontraran-Pero ya que se ha dado de esta forma...- camino hasta ellos y con voz autoritaria-Tenemos que hablar...

El Hyuga vio a Karin y le soltó la mano, camino a la salida y se detuvo.

- Aun falta una persona a la que debemos ver- y siguió su elegante andar-.

* * *

Cuantas veces se pregunto si era importante para El, talvez, si en algún lugar de su corazón existía un espacio para ella, habría sido muy feliz, por muy pequeño que este fuera. Por muchos años lucho por borrar la oscuridad y llenar el vacío, al final en el corazón de Sasuke Uchiha no parecía haber lugar para ella...

Allí frente a frente, en el tortuoso silencio del salón y si las miradas mataran, mas de uno habría caído desde que el azabache hizo su aparición.

-Que sigifica todo esto?- rompiendo así el silecio-.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto asiéndose la desentendida-.

-Es verdad que estas con el Hyuga?-se escucho en la voz fría del azabache-.

-No creo que sea necesario contestar, después de lo que haz visto-Contesto firme la pelirroja-.

-Lo quieres?-Con el mismo tono de voz el Uchiha se acerco a la pelirroja-.

No iba a permitir que continuara, solo haría que las cosas se complicaran mas, sacrificar lo ya ganado estaba fuera de discusión, cualquier situación innecesaria solo traería caos y la pacifica vida que quería no seria mas que un sueño. El tan seguro de si mismo que desbordaba arrogancia, si había alguien a quien amase, ese sin duda era el... el solo se amaba así mismo... Parpadeo un par de veces, le demostraría ( a sí misma) que había dejado de formar parte de su vida, se cruzo de brazos y fruncio el seño.

-Si lo quiero o no, No es tu problema!- contesto hastiada y de forma agresiva-.

El azabache se acerco mas a la pelirroja, molesto con la actitud de la Uzumaki se aproximo con la intención de sacarle la verdad, por la fuerza si era necesario, bastaría presionar un poco...Ella retrocedió al ver como este la miraba, retrocedió tanto que termino siendo acorralada contra una pared.

-Solo contesta!... Lo quieres?- dijo entre dientes, en su voz podía notarse enojo-.

La Uzumaki trago grueso y mientras ambas miradas se cruzaban, se perdió en sus ojos, un intenso sonrojo se apodero de su rostro.

_**" Lo sabes?...**_

_**Sasuke?...**_

_**...**_

_**Eres cruel... solo juegas conmigo...**_

_**Es algo que no voy a permitir..."**_

La pelirroja sonrío con malicia y tomo impulso para empujar y alejarse lo suficiente de El...

- Ya te lo dije, No tengo por que contestar!.

La fiereza que demostraba estaba comenzando a sacarlo de sus casillas y con la poca paciencia que aun le quedaba sonrío sensual de forma triunfal poniendo su mano sobre su barbilla, se había sonrojado y eso le demostraba que no le era indiferente.

-Ah si?- le dijo con superioridad enmarcando una seja-.

El rostro de la Uzumaki cambio de uno molesto a uno que mostraba profunda seriedad.

-Lo que haga, o lo que decida... Asi sea lanzarme a un acantilado- Su mirada reflejo tristeza- ... No es asunto tuyo...

Esas palabras tumbaron en los sentidos de Sasuke, esas palabras le recordaron...

_"-Por que Ella?... Por que precisamente Ella? Dime Sasuke! Por que?..._

_Reclamaba una pelirroja pasada bastante de copas, había tomado tanto hasta perder el sentido de la razón, Respetaba a la secretaria pelirosada, Sabia de sus sentimientos y al igual que ella había luchado por el Uchiha, por eso no podía culparla; pero eso no cambiaba el hecho que le doliera haberlos visto juntos, le dolía tanto, en su pecho, que le costaba respirar. Acaso ella no era suficiente? no había dudado en hacer lo que sea por complacer al azabache, y aun así no era suficiente... _

_El azabache solo la miro para luego decir._

_-No es asunto tuyo... Karin"_

Sudo frío, eran sus propias palabras y ahora parecía usarlas en su contra, Ni El mismo entendía el por que había llegado hasta allí.

Por su parte Karin se estaba liberando, de todas las veces que se sintió impotente y tubo que ahogar sus sentimientos con palabras que no podía decir, que no quiso decir, por miedo a perder lo único que tenia con El... el único lazo que la unía a Sasuke... Creía que había dejado atrás esos sentimientos, pero al tenerlo frente a ella esa idea se esfumo, también era cierto que Neji era importante en su corazón y en su vida... Los años pasados con el Uchiha pesaban bastante...

- En todo caso... -se escucho salir de los labios de la pelirroja- Esto es algo que fue decidido hace ya mucho tiempo... mucho antes de que tu y yo nos conociéramos...

Los ojos del azabache por un momento imperceptible se abrieron con increíble asombro ante las palabras expresadas por la pelirroja, quien no tenia la intención de continuar... Suspiro con cansancio y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes, alguien llamo a la puerta para luego abrirse.

Neji y Karin se encontraron, mas ella siguió alejándose, perdiéndose por el largo pasillo...

El Hyuga se acerco al azabache solo para susurrarle algo, después, al igual que la pelirroja, camino por el pasillo donde ella había pasado. Una pelirosada observaba en el marco de la puerta, inquieta por la expresión que Sasuke tenia en el rostro; pero no se quedaría con la duda... tomo aire... y pregunto.

-Que ha pasado?- lo miraba confundida- Sasuke-kun?...

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia al caer desde el cielo nocturno, en armoniosa melodía, una a una sobre las hojas; solo le provocaban malos recuerdos, recuerdos que quería olvidar y por los que sentía culpa.

-Asi que ...-El pelirrojo elevo su voz para llamar la atención de la distraída Uzumaki quien estaba en el fondo de la habitación recostada sobre la pared y mirando por la ventana la ligera llovizna-...Karin...

Suspiro agotada y rogando que el día por fin terminara, camino con pesadez.

-Si!, si!... Maldición!... Por que todos piensan que pueden decirme lo que tengo que hacer!?-.

-Eso es un NO?- pregunto el pelirrojo como siempre, sin una gota de emoción en su voz-.

-Dame eso!-dijo arrebatandole de las manos un sobre-Eso es todo?-dandole una ojeada a los documentos que tenia en la mano, la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro podía darle escalofríos a cualquiera-Esto sera muy fácil...

Todo aquel que no los conocieran, que no sabían , pensarían que el pelirrojo tendría algún interés romántico por la pelirroja, nada mas lejos de la realidad, era cierto que había una situación que los unía, y su forma de conocerse también había sido única... solo había un interés en común, algo que los unía de una forma imposible de romper...

_"__-Por que no, en lugar de perder el tiempo con cosas estúpidas, haces algo para arreglar la situcion-_

_La voz rasposa y fría de un chico de cabello rojo y extraña marca en lado izquierdo de la frente la asusto por un momento, las palabras que había dicho la hicieron reflexionar, tenia razón, se sintió tonta al ver lo estúpida que podía verse, retiro la mano de la baranda seguridad de la azotea, de aquel edifico, por el cual minutos antes había decidido lanzarse al vacío, desde el décimo piso, no quedaría nada, solo una mancha roja en el pavimento. _

_El chico camino hasta ella, con una profunda mirada la observo de cerca para luego decir su nombre, uno que retumbaria en sus sentidos e imposible de olvidar..._

_-Subaku no Gaara..."_

La pelirroja levanto el rostro con entusiasmo

-Cuando comenzamos?...

* * *

-No entiendo!- se quejaba un albino quien daba vueltas en la sala de un departamento, a un pelinaranja que estaba sentado en la silla del pequeño bar-.

-Y Sasuke que dice?.

Al escuchar la interrogante detuvo su andar, como meditando una respuesta, no era necesaria, con su capacidad de observación, lo sabia, aun así espero, quería saber con detalle la reacción del Uchiha lo conocía tan bien que podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando; pero aun así era cierto... con el azabache nunca se sabia, cambiaba con regularidad su manera de actuar y casi nunca mostraba sus sentimientos, por no decir que era casi imposible notar cualquier cambio que no fuera enojo o irritación y las veces que lo había visto, eran tan pocas que podían ser contadas con una mano y aun así sobrarían dedos...

No tenia secretos para Sasuke... Bueno, solo uno, eso le preocupaba... Uno que guardaba porque Karin así se lo había pedido y era el origen del embrollo en el que ahora estaban metidos..."Si fuera sincera no habría tantos problemas" pensaba.

-Nada...-contesto dando un cansado suspiro, recostándose en el respaldar de la cilla- A todo esto... Era parte del plan?...

* * *

El agua caía lentamente atreves del cuerpo de Sasuke, pero era incapaz de **limpiar **o enfriar su cabeza y parecía no haber forma de despejar su mente. La desagradable sensación de vacío en la boca del estomago y el sentir de su corazón palpitar en la garganta, con tal intensidad que pareciera querer salir por ella.

Salio del baño con apena una toalla cubriendo la parte baja de su cintura, pensaba, sin comprender el porque de su enojo, aquel ardor en lo profundo de su pecho. De algo si estaba seguro, Karin volvería a el, después de todo, no había nadie que pudiera tomar nada de el, y mucho menos una mujer... su mujer...

**_"-_**_Tu encárgate de Sakura, que yo cuidare muy bien de Karin**"**._

Le vinieron a la mente las palabras, el susurro de Neji, su voz era seria; pero para Sasuke no era mas que una burla...

Se detuvo sorprendido al encontrar en su habitación algo que realmente no esperaba, aunque no era novedad...

* * *

Una voz desde la sombras lo detuvo y al dar media vuelta sobre sus talones, callo al piso en un lago de sangre, con la poca visión que conservaba, miro a su agresor desde el suelo, su antes blanca pillama ahora era de color rojo, tan rojo como el cabello de la Uzumaki...

_**"**__**Por que ?...**__**"**_

Se pregunto mientras cerraba sus ojos, vencido por el sueño eterno...

* * *

Camino a paso lento, adentrándose mas a la habitación, incrédulo ante lo q sus ojos veían...

El cuerpo de una mujer tendido en la cama...

La figura de la pelirroja reposaba boca abajo sobre la cama en postura provocativa, El, miro con curiosidad y espero a que ella dijera algo, sin embargo ni una palabra salio de su boca, permanecía con los ojos cerrados y solo podía escucharse el sonido de su respiración, podía ver como su pecho se ensanchaba al ritmo de cada inhalación...

Se acerco a paso lento aun sin poder creer lo que veía, ella había ido a buscarlo.

-Que haces aquí?- dijo tratando de ocultar lo bien que se sentía al verla en su cama, intentando hablar como siempre lo hacia-.

Poco a poco abio los ojos, quedo hipnotizada al ver la figura del hombre frente a ella envuelto en una bata de baño y secando su largo cabello con una toalla, una imagen que ya había visto pero que ahora la impactaba, mecánicamente atraída por su impulso y deseo de tocarlo se acerco con manos temblorosas, tan cerca y tan lejos ella no podría darle mas que sexo, y siendo sinceros era lo único que el quería dar y recibir... al menos en ese momento... Habia tomado una larga ducha para calmar su cuerpo, y ahora de nuevo allí estaba la culpable de su tortura...

-Dejame tocarte, tan solo un poco... Si?- dijo apenas ocultando sus ansias-

Con las manos palpaba el bien formado torso del ojiperla, cada caricia, cada rose, ardiendo en deseo de tocarlo cada vez mas, deslizaba sus manos con movimientos sensuales, desde el pecho paso sus manos por los hombros dejando escapar un quejido se dirigió a la espalda donde lo abrazo, suavemente pego su rostro a la piel del Hyuga quien podía sentir el choque de su aliento. un profundo suspiro se escucho retumbar en la habitación.

-Todo saldra bien...

A el no podia mentirle, sabia la razón por la que había ido, entrelazando sus manos pudo sentir como tibias lagrimas caían sobre su espalda, ella no quería que la viera llorar y se aferro con fuerza, el no dijo nada por un rato, la dejo desahogarse...

Cuando por fin su llanto seso, continuo con lo que quería decir para tranquilizarla...

-Mañana...-dejo una pausa- ma~ana Lord Orochimaru, nos dirá...

Fue interrumpido por el llamado de la puerta que parecía con urgencia. Neji se coloco nuevamente la bata y se dirigió a la puerta dejando a Karin sobre la cama...

De la voz de Neji pudo escuchar, algo que agitó su corazón...

-Ha muerto?...

Su cabeza dio vueltas, las palabras bloqueando cualquier signo de razón, las piernas le temblaron... Esto no podía estar pasando...

* * *

_Bueno lo voy a dejar hasta aquí, ya que necesito actualizar y el resto del capitulo so subiré en un par de días, con "Posesión parteII" no se desesperen que viene el lemmon y no me tardare.. lo juro!_

_Creo que compensado mi tardanza con el cap, era demasiado largo y decidí cortarlo en dos partes así cumplir el deseo de lixi de alargar la historia, no tenia pensado hecerlo pero me di cuenta que si quiero que la relación de Sasuke y Karin cambie debía alargar al menos un cap. no tenia pensado matar al personaje pero va de acuerdo a la historia, salio a si sin mas, por ello en primera instancia la escena de Karin tocando un bien formado torso era originalmente con Sasuke, a ultima hora decidí cambiarla..._

_Hoy no he podido contestar review, pero muchas gracias por ellos, son los que me motivan a seguir..._

_Gracias a:_

_**SasuKarinSui, Lixi-chan, AriatneNamizake.**_

_Gracias por sus consejos, apoyo y toda la buena vibra. también gracias a todos aquellos que se pasan por aquí, aunque no me dejen review ^_^..._

_**NOTA: Pienso editar los capítulos anteriores, para que queden mas poéticosXD y corregir algunas cosillas.**_

_próximo cap "**P**__**osesión PareteII"...**_

_Nos leemos... ^_^_

_DianaParu_


	7. Posesion Part II

_**Declaimer**_

_Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_No hay introducción… Que disfruten__el cap… ^_^_

_**Capitulo 7 "Posesión parte II"**_

Era de madrugada, el reloj marcaba veinte para las cuatro, la llovizna había cesado despejando el cielo de esos negros nubarrones. El frio se hacia notar gracias a los vientos de otoño, en pocas semanas el invierno nuevamente llegaría y para como iban las cosas, este invierno la pasaría solo. Claro, había muchas mujeres que deseaban estar a su lado, tantas, que no había necesidad de buscar o preguntar, se le ofrecían por montones.

La mujer frente a la ventana permaneció en silencio, protegida por su lago abrigo y escondiendo su sombría expresión sin mostrar su rostro. Sasuke esperó; pero no hubo palabas que salieran de su boca, continuaba dándole la espalda, aprovecho para vestirse con su pillama de algodón negra, un pantalón y camisa lo suficientemente cómoda y cálida para noches como esas, oh, bueno, lo que quedaba de ella.

Sasuke se sentó junto a una mesa que tenia una lámpara de noche y algunos libros, se acomodo mirando la espalda de la mujer… Las mujeres lo deseaban y ella era una de ellas, aunque últimamente las visitas inesperadas se estaban volviendo comunes, y eso le incomodaba…

Al ver la poca intención que tenía de hablar, decidió iniciar él mismo, de otra forma no se iría, y él deseaba dormir, quería que ese largo día por fin terminara.

— ¿A que haz venido?...—dijo con la misma voz monótona de siempre, mas no hubo respuesta— ¿Sakura?...—Se escuchó un cansado suspiro proveniente de la mujer, por lo que siguió exigiendo una respuesta—¿Cómo entraste?—.

Más que una pregunta era una orden, se estaba impacientando, estaba cansado, más de seguirle el juego todos estos meses.

—Yo… yo… —dijo nerviosa— Primero quiero que me digas… que sientes…

Puso ambas manos en su pecho, como tomando valor para escuchar lo que ya sabia, lo que antes no quiso ver…

—… Por Karin, ¡¿Qué sientes por Karin?!

Ella lo conocía, no en vano habían sido amigos por muchos años, lo amaba y había luchado por que él aceptara su amor, por que correspondiera a esos sentimientos, pero más que todo quería que Sasuke fuera feliz… Aún cuando, no fuera con ella…

Llevaba dándole vueltas al asunto; pero no había logrado tomar una decisión, la pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido, pues conocía las intenciones de la pelirrosada.

Escuchó atenta lo que el azabache decía, palabras que ya sabia y que a pesar de todo… le destrozaron el corazón…

…

Con impaciencia notable no muy típica de él, le dio un sorbo a la pequeña tasa de té de flor de loto, su mente estaba hecha un lio, aunque no lo demostraba, estaba preocupado por la Uzumaki, quizás había sido demasiado arriesgado al enviarla allí, mas no había otra opción, sabía que el Lord no diría nada de buena gana, si querían saber, tendrían que presionar.

Pero quería que nadie saliera lastimado y mucho menos ella, su deber era protegerla también estaba el motivo de todo lo que hacía, y el mantenerla constantemente protegida sin que ella lo supiera, muchas cosas que hacer bajo las sombras. Eso era fácil, después de todo era el líder del bajo mundo.

Quien diría que estaría preocupado por proteger a una mujer y que esta no saliera lastimada.

Él, que era conocido por la crueldad con la que destruía sus enemigos y aplastaba todo aquello que le estorbaba, un hombre de sangre fría que no dudaba en matar cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Un hombre sin piedad o compasión ni remordimientos… Un hombre con las manos machadas de sangre, de personas, tantas, que era imposible contar y quien había sido capas de matar a su Padre y así tomar su lugar.

Un hombre sin sentimientos ni apego a nada ni a nadie, un hombre con tanto poder e intenso como el desierto, tan escurridizo y difícil de atrapar como la arena, conocido como: "Subaku no Gaara"

Nadie podía entender.

Había razones, que nadie debía saber, al menos no por ahora…

—¡Gaara!… —Dijo un pelirrojo con la cara llena de llamativas líneas purpuras— ¡Lo encontramos!... esta, esta en un hospital al este, en Amekagure.

Podía haberse sentido aliviado pero el mal presentimiento que sentía no había disminuido ni un poco.

—Pero…— dijo el hombre sosteniendo en su mano un teléfono—

— ¿Pero?... Habla de una vez Kankuro.

Tomo aire y siguió.

—Surgió un problema…

…

Dejo que su rostro fuera ligeramente empapado por el rocío matinal que comenzaba a hacerse presente, estaba nerviosa y aunque no sabia por que, la inquietud aumentaba, se había prometido no pensar demasiado en el asunto, mas era inútil, cada vez que recordaba las palabras de la Uzumaki, la preocupaban todavía más, su vestido azul comenzaba enfriarse por la humedad y la ligera brisa y decidió resguardarse bajo el portal donde esperaba, agitó su cabeza queriendo alejar esos deprimentes pensamientos, dejando caer en la espalda la larga melena negriazul, se toco la frente apartando el flequillo.

—No es momento de enfermarse— se dijo a si misma—.

Sus ojos aperlados brillaron al ver la silueta del hombre al cual esperaba impaciente desde hacía unos minutos atrás, con esa sonrisa que la derretía, aquellos ojos azules intensos como el mismo cielo, su cabello rubio tan brillante como el mismo sol…

—Hinata-chan… ¿Estas bien?... estas pálida —

—Naruto-kun…—

En sus ojos podía ver la preocupación he intento calmarla tomándola de la mano.

—Todo va estar bien… Gaara se encargara de ello…—

Pero en sus adentros él estaba tan preocupado como la Hyuga y más después de haber hablado con Karin…

_**Minutos antes:**_

"—_¿Qué harás cuando se de cuenta de todo lo que haz hecho?... —dijo el rubio ojos azules, pero fue interrumpido por la pelirroja._

—_Tranquilo… Él no me matara, si es lo que te preocupa—_

—_¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Él… él…—apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiéndose impotente—_

_La pelirroja se giro hacia él, con una dulce sonrisa acarició su vientre…_

—_Porque tengo algo que él quiere… por eso, no hará nada para lastimarme… Cuando se entere se pondrá furioso y maldecirá haber confiado en mi…—_

—_Karin…—_

—_No te preocupes más por ello…—_

_Con la mirada perdida agacho la cabeza en su rostro se dibujaba una amarga sonrisa"_

—Volvamos a casa…—

Hinata asintió, no muy segura si era lo mejor pero confiaba con ojos cerrados en él, el hombre con el compartía su vida y al único que amaría.

Miró hacia atrás en un fugas movimiento con sus ojos azules al Gran Hotel de la ciudad, enfocando su preocupación en un pensamiento.

"_**Espero que Neji no haga ninguna locura"**_

Inmersa en mundo donde nada del exterior podía cruzar la barrera que había puesto, indagaba en sus recuerdo, repitiendo una y otra vez las cosas que había escuchado, fue cuidadosa en cada uno de sus movimientos, al final, la oscuridad la había alcanzado y nuevamente frustrado sus esfuerzos…

Las palabras se repitieron en su mente, en su interior temblaba de miedo y rabia, los sentimientos de tristeza e impotencia se fueron apoderando de ella…

Lord Orachimaru había sido asesinado en su propia habitación, en esa mansión que parecía más un laberinto…

Lamentarse no servía de nada, no podía cambiar el hecho de que el Lord había muerto y con él, la esperanza de recuperar lo perdido…

Las lágrimas no podían aliviar su sentir…

Sintió a alguien aprisionándola, con fuerza cubriendo su boca, sacándola de su trance miro a su alrededor, había llegado al baño sin darse cuenta, tratando, quizás, de escapar de la realidad, inconscientemente, refugiándose, como tantas veces lo había hecho, en el baño…

Se lleno de pánico, había sido un error ahora estaba a solas con un desconocido, y por su larga historias de amargas experiencias no era difícil adivinar a que había ido, "escapar" fue su único pensamiento, pero cuando escuchó la voz se congelo, muchas imágenes inundaron su cabeza en un remolino de recuerdos que prefería olvidar, pero que allí estaban, escondidos en lo mas profundo de su memoria, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no por que le doliera ser aprisionada, ni por el temor de lo que posiblemente vendría.

No, nada de eso tenia el suficiente poder para hacerle romper en llanto…

Con solo su voz podía hacerle sentir como una niña, aquella niña asustada queriéndose esconder en un rincón de un oscuro pasillo con el horrible olor de la sangre, y el sonido de unos pasos acercándose, el frío eco retumbando por el lugar…

El tiempo había pasado, pero no había olvidado ese momento continuaba intacto, mas claro que nunca…

—Muy bien, sabes quien soy… por tu reacción puedo ver que no me haz olvidado—le susurro al oído—

El hombre que hasta hacia un momento sujetaba con su mano izquierda el brazo izquierdo de la pelirroja por la espalda, suavizó su agarre. Para sorpresa de Karin, el hombre deslizó su mano hasta su pecho, tomo entre sus dedos el seno derecho y lo apretó con fuerza sin ningún pudor.

Karin pego un brinco ante el atrevido manoseo, había cubierto su boca imposibilitándole gritar, pedir ayuda. Asqueada de aquel hombre que la tocaba libidinosamente quien tenía mas fuerza que ella, la suficiente para someterla de esa manera, cerro sus ojos deseando con todo su ser que alguien la ayudara, una fugaz imagen y el único que vino en un involuntario pensamiento.

"—_**Sasuke…—"**_

El hombre estrujó nuevamente su seno he hizo que la Uzumaki enfureciera.

"—_**¡Cabrón, esta me la pagas!—"**_

Nadie la tocaba sin su consentimiento y salía bien librado, eso había hecho que olvidara por completo que era a un asesino con quien se enfrentaba, ya no tenia importancia, ahora lo único que pensaba era en dolorosas maneras de hacerle pagar.

El azote de la puerta la hizo abrir los ojos.

—No puedes entrar como si fuera tu casa…—

—No hay tiempo para formalidades, ahora… ¡Hazte a un lado!—

—Uchiha… —habló con calma Neji— Es de mi prometida de quien estas hablando—

—¡Karin!— llamó Sasuke tras la puerta—.

El hombre comenzó a reírse cerca de su oído. Karin fijó sus ojos en la puerta, solo necesitaba distraerlo un poco, le haría sufrir como Gaara le había enseñado. Era momento de emplear lo que había aprendido en sus clases de defensa personal, aunque no estaba segura si de verdad funcionaria, aun se cuestionaba si hacerlo o no (sabiendo lo que pasaría si ni siquiera lo intentaba) cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y pudo ver como Neji y… Sasuke, forcejeaban por entrar como dos niños pelean por un juguete, la forma tan infantil de actuar de los dos la sorprendió.

Ambos se detuvieron en el marco de la puerta, al mirar como sujetaban a la pelirroja, un hombre al cual no podían ver la cara pues la mitad la llevaba cubierta por lo que parecían vendas, a Neji no le gusto: pero Sasuke sentía hervir su sangre, y esa mano, mano que sostenía el seno de la Uzumaki hizo que perdiera la cordura.

Karin vio a los dos hombres y pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta, había sentido que el hombre dejaba de ejercer presión en sus manos, "duda" quizás por asombro de verlos allí.

Y antes que el Uchiha hiciera algún movimiento, Karin reacciono.

Pues si él había dudado ella no.

Le dio un pisotón seguido de un codazo en la boca del estomago, el hombre la soltó por una mísera de segundo, el suficiente para que Karin se girara, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando la Uzumaki le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas entre las piernas, ella no tenia tanta fuerza sus anteriores golpes no le habían dañado, pero esa era la zona mas sensible y Karin estaba segura que el dolor no se iría al menos por un buen rato.

—¡Atrévete a tocarme de nuevo maldito cabrón! — le gritó ya a unos pasa lejos de él.

Sasuke y Nieji tragaron grueso, era mejor no volver a hacerla enojar.

Se limpio las lágrimas y camino en dirección a la puerta, sus manos aun temblaban, se cruzo con cierto pelirrojo quien tenia la mirada fija en el hombre que se retorcía de dolor en el piso ignorándola casi por completo, una mirada bastó para decirle que se alejara y ella tampoco quería saber lo que haría.

Sasuke siguió a Karin y mientras el hombre maldecía por lo alto a la Uzumaki, vio a alguien con el pelo rojo que entraba como un rayo, eso era algo que no le interesaba y siguió su camino, alcanzar la persona a quien había ido a ver… Karin

…

—Esta no te la dejo pasar ¡puta!...

Solo se vio una fugaz mancha rojiza cruzar hasta el centro del baño, le dio una patada en la mandíbula haciéndole callar.

—Suficiente…—

Le dijo serio mientras lo veía con superioridad.

…

Karin se recostó en una pared repasando lo sucedido, imaginando una mil cosas.

Sasuke apareció en la habitación y sus miradas se cruzaron, se acerco a ella sin desviar la mirada, noto que sus manos temblaban y por primera vez la vio temerosa, ella que parecía siempre tan segura de si misma.

Tomo su mano y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

He hizo lo único que podía y quería hacer… la abrazó, un abrazo que le dio por fin tranquilidad, la que había perdido meses atrás, en esos meses había experimentado todo un remolino de emociones, muchas nuevas, sentimientos nunca antes pensados que pudiera sentir.

Entre sus cálidos bazos Karin se sintió protegida como si fuera la primera vez que era abrasada por él…

En su pecho, su corazón latía con increíble rapidez y se sonrojo Sasuke la abrazaba de manera posesiva, acurrucada en el ancho pecho, podía escuchar su corazón y sentir su aliento. Quiso disfrutar del momento y recordarlo como el mas bello recuerdo, el recuerdo de haberle abrazado sin ninguna intención ni deseo, solo compartir un sentimiento que pensó seria el último.

Había, varias veces intentado alejarse de él, pero la vida parecía encaprichada dándole oportunidades para encontrarse.

Lo contrario pasaba con Neji, por mucho que se esforzaba por acercarse…

Siempre había algo que lo impedía…

Cerró los ojos satisfecha, no hacía falta nada mas…

Era la primera vez que sentía tanta paz y aunque no sabia o no quería saber por que…

De algo si estaba seguro, necesitaba a Karin a su lado, después de todo Karin le pertenecía.

Quería ser el único en poseerla, y tener en su posesión lo que creía era suyo…

El corazón de Karin…

…

Los royos del sol hicieron su aparición dándole fin a esa larga noche.

Karin y Sasuke se miraron desde el lado opuesto de la habitación, después del abrazo, ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra y el silencio había gobernado la sala por bastante tiempo.

Se escucharon unos pasos acercarse, Karin se puso de pie dejando a un lado la silla en la que había estado sentada y puso en la mesa la tasa de te que Kankuro le había dado.

Sasuke se preguntaba quienes eran esos que habían llegado y el por que de las atenciones hacia la pelirroja. Hablaban con mucha confianza, aunque solo habían intercambiado algunas palabras era sobre algo que él no podía entender. Esgudríñaba con la mirada el comportamiento de ese pelirrojo con líneas purpuras en la cara, al que Karin había llamado Kankuro.

Gaara se asomo a la sala que permanecía en silencio.

Karin lo recibió con un abraso que el correspondió con su brazo izquierdo rodeando con suavidad su cintura, dejando a un Sasuke de piedra.

—Sera mejor que por ahora, te quedes conmigo—le dijo con su voz rasposa—No quiero presenciar otra escena como esa—

Neji salió del baño y Sasuke le miro preguntándole que sucedía, este solo se cruzo de brazos y cerrando los ojos recostándose en el mismo lugar donde había estado la pelirroja.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó el pelirrojo a Karin a lo que ella asintió — Entonces… vamos—

Sasuke iba a decir algo cuando vio que Karin movía sutilmente la cabeza en forma de negación, no supo porque, pero no dijo nada ni hizo lo que tenia pensado hacer.

Cuando solo quedaron Neji y él en la sala, dos hombres de trajes negros (al igual que el de Kankuro que parecía mas un uniforme) sacaban a rastras al hombre de las vendas que había atacado a Karin, fue cuando pudo escuchar la voz de Neji.

—Es mejor de esta manera…—dijo aun con los ojos cerrados— Ha sido lo mejor—dijo como para que le quedara claro—

Se refería al hecho de que no intervenir había sido lo mejor, había notado la forma como lo miraba ese pelirrojo con indiferencia pero también con superioridad, aunque no sentía lo mismo que cuando veía a Karin con Neji, nadie lo menospreciaba.

Podía entender lo que había dicho su amigo Shikamaru…

Los Uzumakis eran misteriosos… pero sobre todo, problemáticos…

**...**

¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde entonces?

Desde aquella escena que prefería no recordar, ni siquiera pudo acercarse a ella en el funeral, rodeada de ese par (Neji Y Gaara) y un sequito de idiotas que le miraban como si fuese inferior, no se pudo acercar y no por sentirse menos, no, recordaba como había sido rodeado de periodistas, quienes lo bañaron con preguntas absurdas, aun mas habían sido las del interrogatorio de la policía que lo señalaba como primer sospechoso, claro, como si no fuera suficiente se habían desatado una serie de problemas en **Hebi. **

Se acarició la cien tratando de aliviar su jaqueca la que era provocada de tanto pensar en ello.

—¿Te haz enterado?—Dijo un alvino que entro a su oficina sin previo aviso—No se que está pensando—

—Suigetsu…— dijo por lo bajo el azabache—

Él quería un poco de paz pero parecía que no lo conseguiría.

—Le dije que no podía pasar—dijo la secretaria pelirrosada disculpándose no haber sido capas de detenerlo—

Sasuke hizo un gesto diciéndole que se retirara, cuando iniciaba no había forma de pararle (solo con una mirada asesina) era tan insistente como su amigo Naruto, El pelinaranja, Juugo, entro cuando Sakura salía, había ido a lo mismo que Suigetsu pero decidió dejar que hablara primero, a él no se le daba bien el insistir…

—Me entregaron esto, está mañana— dijo tirando un sobre blanco sobre el escritorio—

—¿Y que es?—pregunto el azabache restándole importancia dirigiendo su atención a la pantalla del ordenador—

—La invitación para la boda…

Aunque nadie lo noto, Sasuke había quedado inmóvil.

—Han adelantado la boda—dijo Juugo—.

—Sera pasado mañana…—dijo Suigetsu al ver a Sasuke tomar el sobre— Sera en Suna—

—Creí que sería en Konoha—dijo Sasuke recuperando el sentido—

—Supongo, que es debido a lo que sucedió la última vez—

Suigetsu estaba irritado, su pasatiempo favorito, su mejor diversión se veía estropeada por esa boda, ¿Cuál era esa diversión ?... Interponerse entre Sasuke y la Uzumaki, le encantaba echar a perder los planes de la pelirroja, verla furiosa mientras lo insultaba se había vuelto un habito con el paso de años que era difícil decir que era lo que realmente le gustaba o que quizás era la forma en que esta lo golpeaba ¿masoquista talvez?, él no lograba entender.

Pero Juugo si que lo sabia.

—Lo haremos como hemos planeado—Dijo Sasuke con serenidad—

—Mañana harán la despedida de soltera—Juugo se acerco con una expresión seria por la actitud de Sasuke—¿Dejaras que se case?—harto ya de estar rodeado de inmaduros— Si planeas hacer algo es mejor que lo hagas rápido,

El tiempo se agotaba, él lo sabia, pero…

—No se casara—dijo Sasuke aun confiado de si—

—Lo hará —.

Sasuke pudo ver la seguridad con la que lo decía, si estaba tan seguro.

Juugo Sabia algo mas, que seguramente, no le diría…

**...**

Gaara extendió sus manos manchadas de sangre y tomo una toalla para limpiarlas.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?—pregunto a Kankuro que estaba a su lado—

—Zabusa… Zabusa Momochi—

Gaara miro al hombre ensangrentado. Durante los últimos días lo había torturado para sacar toda la información posible, sin embargo aquel hombre había sido difícil, también habían recibido visitas inesperadas, asesinos enviados para evitar que el hombre dijera lo que sabia.

Deshizo el dobles de sus mangas, tomo el saco de su traje azul marino y se lo colgó en el hombro.

—Córtaselos, ya no los necesita…—Con sádica sonrisa—

Zabausa estaba encadenado con los brazos extendidos en forma de cruz.

Uno de los hombres de Gaara levantó una Katana y de un solo movimiento le corto el brazo izquierdo. Gaara no podía perdonarle que con esas manos la había tocado, con esas manos había ultrajado a su…

Se escucharon los aterradores gritos de dolor.

Gaara salió del lugar satisfecho, nunca más volvería a tocarla, no podría volver amenazando su vida, mas sabía que tenía que arrancar de raíz el problema…

…

—Oye Suigetsu, ¿Estas de acuerdo con todo esto?—

—Creo que tendré que buscar un nuevo pasatiempo—contesto con una sonrisa torcida—

Juugo no insistió mas, si él no deseaba hablar, no lo obligaría, ya suficiente había hecho con quitar un poco su carga.

…

Naruto recibió a Gaara con una mirada recriminatoria, no le gustaba la manera de hacer las cosas, no estaba de acuerdo en usar el miedo para controlar a las personas, aunque debía admitir que le salía muy bien, y que era la única forma que sabia.

Usar el miedo para imponer su voluntad.

Gaara sintió la pesada mirada de Naruto sobre él, y por mas que le diera razones de su actuar, nunca las comprendería.

Se sentó en un cómodo y largo sillón de cuero oscuro, Naruto hizo lo mismo, al extremo contrario sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—¿Cuándo podre conocerlo?—Pregunto el rubio relajando un poco la expresión, se podría decirse que hasta estaba feliz—

—Pronto… por ahora no esta en condiciones de recibir visitas—

El rubio bajo la mirada y su cabello cubrió parte de su rostro, dejando ver solo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Cómo lo ha tratado Oracimaru?— pregunto nuevamente el rubio—

—Tengo entendido, que bastante bien, no sufrió de maltrato… pero estoy seguro que fue usado en mas de un experimento—Naruto sintió un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina dorsal por el tono que usaba el pelirrojo—Es una lastima que ya este muerto… me hubiera gustado verlo en agonía—

—Estoy seguro seguro que lo habrías torturado hasta que rogara por su muerte—Se escucho, Kankuro hacia su entrada en la habitación donde alguien parecía un poco asustado.

En el rostro del siempre inespresivo Gaara se mostraba una sádica sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que aterraría a cualquiera, esas palabras habían sido la verdad, si seguramente eso hubiera hecho si hubiese tenido la oportunidad.

Su sed de sangre lo delataba aun en las sombras de aquella habitación podía sentirse el deseo de aquel depredador… Gaara.

…

Karin miro los diversos conjuntos de lencería en búsqueda de su ajuar para la noche de bodas, había visitado ya siete tiendas y todavía no encontraba uno que le convenciera, los miraba detenidamente uno por uno y aun así no la satisfacían.

—¿Qué, que te parece este Karin-chan— le decía una mujer con la piel blanca como la leche, cabello azulado, de voluptuosas medidas, ojos aperlados, Hinata, ella era como una hermana o mas bien como prima, en sus manos sostenía un conjunto de seda y encaje blanco, casi trasparente, cubría con encaje lo necesario, la parte de arriba era mas un mini camisón trasparente que cubría con encaje en forma de flores solo al nivel de donde quedarían los pezones, y la parte de abajo era tan diminuta, que por poco no habia—Que dices…—muy avergonzada la ojiperla desviaba la mirada—.

—¡Oh!... —Karin lo toma y lo ve minuciosamente—quien esperaría que ibas escoger algo tan revelador… eres una pervertida—reía la pelirroja avergonzando aun mas a Hinata—

—Yo… no…—

—Vamos conmigo no tienes por que esconderlo—maliciosamente se acerca para susurrarle— Puedo enseñarte algunas cosas, que te aseguro le encantaran a Naruto—

La pobre ojiperla casi se desmalla al imaginarse lo que posiblemente Karin le enseñaría.

Camino riéndose de la reacción de Hinata que estaba roja como un tomate y parecía echar huno, pero vio a alguien a quien conocía muy bien y le extraño verle allí .

Sasuke se acerco viendo la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Karin, y sonrío de lado.

—¿Sasuke?—

—Eres difícil de encontrar…—dijo viendo lo que Karin tenia en la mano, su rostro endureció pensando para quien luciría esa lencería tan sexy—Pero veo que estas ocupada, así que seré breve—Karin escondió el conjunto rápidamente en su espalda, ahora ella era quien estaba avergonzada— Hace tiempo que TAKA no se reúne, no sabemos como serán las cosas después, —

Karin sabia que las cosas seria diferentes cuando fuera la esposa de Neji, así que entendió y sin que él diera mas explicaciones pregunto.

—¿Cuándo y donde será?— sabia que esa podía ser la ultima vez de poder verlo de manera distinta, cuando se casara tendría que cumplir con las reglas del clan Hyuga, por lo que será casi imposible volverle a ver… a solas.

…

Horas mas tarde.

—Uf, ¡Eso fue peligroso!—vociferaba un albino bastante mareado y molesto bajando de un automóvil que cierta pelirroja manejaba hasta hacia un instante—¡La próxima vez avísame antes que vas a hacerlo, PARA NO SUBIRME! —

—Pero fue divertido—decía una sonriente Karin saliendo del lado del conductor.

Y Juugo salía de la parte de atrás con el rostro azul y sin habla del miedo que había pasado.

—¿Divertido?... ¡CASI ME DA UN INFARTO!—

—Eres un cobarde Suigetsu—Contestó aun sonriendo—

—Estas loca, como se te ocurre empezar una carrera callejera con un desconocido solo por que te provoco en un semáforo y mas viendo que era un profesional que hasta había modificado el auto… Estas demente—.

—¿Que haz dicho? —

Y allí iban de nuevo en una tonta discusión, como si nada hubiese cambiado, solo Juugo pudo notar una sonrisa de Suigetsu mientras era golpeado nuevamente por una enfurecida Karin.

La reunión fue como siempre había sido TAKA, peleas momentáneas entre Suigetsu y Karin, recordando aventuras pasadas rieron, aunque era cierto de la poca expresividad de Juggo en ocasiones se unía a la charla con pocas palabras, volvían a reír y así siguieron con botellas de licor en mano hasta bien entrada la noche, recordando, riendo… llorando.

Sasuke solo observaba y de vez en cuando sonreía escuchando las ocurrencias del duo o mejor dicho trío, Nadie se dio cuenta que en su mano había sostenido la misma copa a la que apenas había bebido.

Eran pasadas las dos de la mañana cuando por fin cayo el segundo dormido, ebrio de lo mucho que había bebido o eso aparentaba, Karin decidió retirarse a su habitación era la que mas toleraba el alcohol y realmente no había bebido demasiado, consiente de que debía regresar a su hotel pues el siguiente dia seria bastante movido, su despedida de soltera la esperaba.

Se despidió del único que estaba despierto, Sasuke, y este le pidió que lo llevara a su habitación alegando que no que quería dormir allí, la pelirroja la miro con duda y Sasuke se puso de pie balanceándose peligrosamente al suelo a lo que Karin reacciono enseguida tomando lo del brazo haciendo que Sasuke se apoyara en ella para caminar, Karin le pregunto cual era su habitación y él respondió que era la de alado.

Con dificultad lo lleva hasta la salida, con cuidado abre la puerta para luego cerrarla tras de si.

Estaba nerviosa, teniendo a Sasuke tan cerca, sentía su aliento rosaba su cuello, provocándole un intenso escalofrío sintió como los pezones roraban con la tela de su sostén, vio de reojo a Sasuke topándose con la mirada de él, la miraba fijamente.

Karin desvío la mirada y se aclaro la garganta.

Sasuke sonrío contento, ¿contento?, satisfecho, notaba el cambio que había tenido, y cuando se aclaro la garganta confirmo lo que provocaba en ella.

La perirroja abrió lentamente la puerta estaba oscuro, apenas habían dado unos pasos cuando la puerta se cerro automáticamente, y entonces en la oscuridad Sasuke sonrío ampliamente.

Caminaron un poco mas unos cuantos metros de la puerta, la habitación era amplia, una suite en el octavo piso, tenia una sala separada de la recamara, una pequeña cocina, el baño era grande, ducha separada del inodoro, yacusi al fondo, estaba bien equipado con todo lo necesario… y mas.

En la penumbra Karin intentaba darse una idea de la decoración y así poder llevarlo a la recamara o sentarlo en algún sillón, comenzaba a perder el control de si misma y en un paso brusco cayeron al suelo…

…

—Tonta…—Escucho en la sombra, con un poco de dolor en la espalda, la alfombra había amortiguado el golpe, sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

Karin había caído al suelo de espalda y sobre ella estaba Sasuke; pero este no apoyaba totalmente su peso sobre la pelirroja sin embargo la cubría con su propio cuerpo.

—Tonta…—le volvió a decir—

Sasuke tomo ambas manos de la peliroja y las puso sobre su cabeza sosteniéndolas con su mano izquierda.

—Tonta…—dijo una vez más—

Karin forcejeo un poco tratando de liberarse.

—¡¿Qué?!—dijo al ver que su intento de liberarse era inutil—

—Tonta…—le dijo tiernamente casi susurando—

Iba a maldecir e insultar cuando sintió unos tibios labios posarse sobre los suyos, cerro los ojos tratando de resistirse.

Sasuke la besaba con ternura, y pronto el beso se fue volviendo mas agresivo, dominante, el azabache deseaba mas de ella y introdujo su lengua buscando la de ella, ambas lenguas se encontraron y a pesar que deseaba resistirse, se rindió, y correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad, encendiéndola por dentro, deseaba, amaba a ese hombre.

Sus lenguas parecían luchar por quien dominaba a la otra enviando descargas eléctricas por todos sus cuerpos, ambos ahora uno solo, un solo pensamiento.

Sasuke se separo de Karin quien estaba agitada, le quito sus lentes y los puso quien sabe donde, ya le habían estorbado lo suficiente, le acaricio la mejilla izquierda para luego volverla a besar.

La pelirroja ya no se resistía es mas quería que siguiera y él lo noto. Deshizo su agarre y se levanto solo para abrir las cortinas y dejar que la luz de la luna iluminara un poco, quería ver el rostro de deseo y placer que pondría.

La Uzumaki no se movió si lo hubiese querido se habría levantado e ido de la habitación… pero se quedo allí quieta… esperando, con eso le daba en consentimiento de hacer lo que él quería no hacia falta preguntar.

Se posiciono nuevamente sobre ella, con cuidado para no lastimarla, la volvió a besar con pasión, con lujuria contenida y que solo ella podía provocar.

Con tortuosa lentitud deslizó sus manos sobre la pelirroja, acariciando con dedicación cada una de sus curvas, fue despojándola de su ropa con ternura y deseo, una a una las prendas fueron cayendo, prendas que le impedían sentir su piel, cuando por fin la tuvo desnuda ante sus ojos y solo cubierta por la luz de la luna la observó, su respiración agitada, su boca entre abierta y ese brillo en los ojos, brillo que le pedía que no se detuviera (o eso creía él).

Sus ojos opacados por la lujuria.

Karin no podía pensar con claridad su cabeza daba vueltas, estaba tan caliente como hacia tiempo no se sentía, ahora lo único que quería era que él la tomara, tener su pene dentro de ella y que la penetrara duro una y otra vez, de forma salvaje… Y le hiciera correr como solo él podía hacerlo.

Sasuke tomo cada seno de la pelirroja con cada mano y los masajeo sacándole un gemido de exitación , se metió un pezón a la boca y lo chopo, luego lamio su aureola con delicadeza y Karin perdió la cabeza, Sasuke sabia de su debilidad y la uso para que cualquier posibilidad de huida se esfumara.

Sasuke disfruto de ambos senos, mientras Karin gemía por el trato que recibía. Bajo su mano derecha hasta la entre pierna de Karin.

—Veamos como esta aquí abajo—dijo apenas retirando un poco del pezón derecho—

Sasuke deslizo su mano en la parte interior de la femineidad de la pelirroja, encontrado con bastante líquido, sus dedos resbalaban fácilmente sin penetrarla, solo rosando con sus dedos su clítoris, Karin gimió fuerte, como le gustaba que jugara con ella de esa manera.

—Veo que me deseas… ¿Me deseas?—Pregunto frotando con mas rapidez, quería escucharlo de sus propios labio, suplicando por él.

Karin solo gemía y decidió torturarla mas, le separo bien las piernas y hundió su cabeza entre ellas dando una larga, suave y lenta lamida, esmerándose mas en ese hinchado botón de carne que sobresalía, La Uzumaki se estremeció ante el contacto, era un experto, sabía como hacerla rogar, se mordió el labio inferior del placer que sentía, ahora Sasuke introducía su lengua en ella la penetraba como lo haría su miembro, no aguantaría mucho, pero Sasuke no quería eso y volvió a preguntar.

—¿Me deseas?—

—…Si—dijo apenas— Vamos, no me tortures mas—

El Azabache sonrío, eso era lo que esperaba y sin quitarse la ropa, saco su hombría y la coloco en la entrada, La peliroja suspiro, Sasuke la deslizo dentro de la pelirroja lentamente, sintiendo como poco apoco su miembro entraba y la estreches que lo recibía arrancándole un gruñido.

—Por dios que estrecha—

El va y ven de caderas comenzó a acelerarse ella no podía articular palabras perdida en el placer que sentía aun asi no quería quedarse atrás, ella también quería sentirlo,

Metio las manos dentro de la camisa y le acaricio el pecho, no se molesto en desabonar, jalo la camisa en su desesperación por quitarle la ropa, se escucho como los botones sedían ante la fuerza.

Sasuke se dejo caer sobre la pelirroja, la beso sosteniendo con fuerza sus caderas mientras la penetraba una y otra vez hasta el fondo, pronto llegaría al clímax, el quería que ambos alcanzaran la gloria juntos, tomo con su boca un seno u con una mano acaricio su clítoris, no tardo ni dos minutas cuando sintió como su miembro era aprisionado por las paredes vaginales y estas convulsionaban, se dejo caer sobre ella aun embistiendo alargando su orgasmo y enterando su rostro en su cuello al cual beso.

Ambos con la respiración entre cortada, recuperándose, unidos por sus cuerpos, Sasuke Cerro los ojos al sentir como Karin rodeaba su cintura con ambas piernas aferrándose a él, sonrío.

—_**Así ya no te casaras con él—**_

Si estaba seguro que le había demostrado que no encontraría a alguien mejor que él, seguro de tener a Karin en posesión y que no se iría otra vez.

Sonrío de nuevo esta vez con lujuria, no estaba demás hacerlo otra vez, y todas las que hicieran falta, al fin y al cabo la noche apenas comenzaba…

_¡Si por fin termine!_

_Soy tan feliz por haber terminado este cap que parecía maldito, tantas cosas que me pasaron, la muerte de pc, la perdida de mis archivos… en fin, no saben cuantas veces escribí y rescribí el cap, como dije antes parecía que taba maldito, lo creería si creyera en esas cosa XD lo que cuenta es que al fin lo termine ¡Hurra!_

_Tres puntos a aclarar:_

_Hoy no pido disculpas por la tardanza, porque eso de pedir perdón cada cap no se, no se me da y creo que con el cap me he disculpado, es el cap mas largo que he escrito._

_Como dije antes esta historia esta próxima a terminar, se llevara varias sorpresas jijiji, No todo es lo que parece._

_Me tardare, pero no una eternidad, porq no quiero hacerlos sufrir demasiado, dentro del fic ya en suficiente._

_Gracias por los review…_

_**SasuKarinSui: **__No sesi te lo esperabas, pero fue la viborita, pero habrá que esperarpara sber quien fue, te pareció la reacción de Gaara, y la de Sasuke… _

_**AriatneNamizake: **__ Siento hacerte sufrir, jejeje pero espero este cap te haya gustado, no te preocupes que habrá mas SasuKarin. ^_^_

_**Lixy-chan: **__AH! __Lixi-chan! Por fin salio! (T.T) (llora de felicidad), llevaba días querindo publicarlo y mis planes se frustraban, tenias razón estoy salada._

_Me esforce en el lemmon haber que les pareció…_

_¿Qué pasara ahora con Neji y Karin?_

_¿Qué hará Gaara cuando se entere y que lo une a Karin?_

_¿Quién es el misterioso del que hablan Naruto y Gaara?_

_¿Qué hara ahora Karin?..._

_El próximo cap __**"Negociación Fallida"**_

_Nos leemos ^_^_

_DanaParu_

018


	8. Negociacion Fallida ParteI

_**Declaimer**_

_Naruto y sus __personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Y sin mas preámbulo, que lo disfruten._

_OH! Antes que se me olvide._

**_Advertencia _**_No apto para puritanos. (XD)_

_**Capitulo 8 "Negociación Fallida ParteI"**_

Acarició sus caderas y firme trasero envistiéndola con fuerza.

Karin apoyaba el extremo superior de su cuerpo en el vidrio de la ventana de la suite del octavo piso en la que Sasuke se hospedaba, mientras él había tomado en posesión la parte inferior, su trasero, su vagina la cual sucumbía ante los placeres de cada embestida que recibía, el dulce juego de las manos del azabache al recorrer su cuerpo, el masajeo constante de sus senos y clítoris la habían sumergido en el exquisito placer que se extendía desde la parte baja de su vientre a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Pronto el quinto orgasmo de la noche llegaría.

Sasuke serró los ojos, jadeo, él tampoco duraría mas aunque deseaba seguir escuchándola decir su nombre con esa voz tan excitante, tan provocativa, sensual, escucharla gemir tan fuerte como hacia muchos meses que no lo hacia.

Gimió con voz ronca al sentir como nuevamente su hombría era aprisionado por ella, bajo el ritmo de cada embestida, su mano firmemente sujetaba la cintura de la pelirroja y con la otra masajeaba su seno tomando entre sus dedos el duro pezón, se acerco a su oído y susurrar algunas palabras que ella no lograba entender; producto de todo lo que sentía, su cabeza estaba en blanco, aun así las podía oír.

—Eres mía… Karin… solo yo puedo tomarte—tomo con su boca el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda mientras nuevamente la embestía— ¿Me escuchaste?...Mía…

Mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y deslizo sus labios por el cuello de Karin, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo.

Sasuke siempre hacia eso cuando se corría, era un habito adquirido con el paso de los años, y a Karin le encantaba de hecho era uno de sus puntos mas sensibles, él lo sabia y por eso se había vuelto una costumbre. Extendió su mano izquierda hasta donde estaba la de ella solo para entrelazar sus dedos, unidos de forma posesiva, protectora, y sutilmente insinuado que llegarían ambos, juntos, muriendo en un gemido y renaciendo entre jadeos.

La embistió con fuerza, hasta el fondo, acelerando cada penetración rodeo su cintura firmemente con su mano y brazo derecho, sujetando, sosteniéndola aun embistiendo solo un poco más antes de correrse junto a ella, y dentro de ella.

—¡Oh Dios!—gruño Sasuke en su cuello mientras se corría.

—¡Oh si!—gimió en un grito cuando tuvo su quinto orgasmo, corriéndose tan fuerte y sintiendo lo que sus ojos creían ver.

Desde el octavo piso las luces de la ciudad aun cubierta por el manto de la noche y su poca visión solo podía contemplar un montón de manchas de colores de diferentes tamaños.

—Fuegos, artificiales…— murmuro mas para si misma que para que le escuchara.

Sasuke sonrío. Si, él también los había visto…

Sus piernas perdieron fuerzas al termino de su orgasmo, tratando de recuperar el aliento inhalaba y exhalaba de forma lenta, cinco veces talvez había sido demasiado, estaban agotados, no se habían detenido desde que habían comenzada y Sasuke aun no deseaba que acabara.

Sasuke hizo que la pelirroja apoyara su cabeza en su ancho pecho y con sus manos aun unidas la forzó a que lo abrasara rodeándolo por el cuello.

La levanto del piso cargándola de forma nupcial y se dirigió a la habitación, ella apoyó la frente en sus hombros, Sasuke camino sin toparse o tropezar con algo entre la penumbra, lo que ella no sabia es que había practicado y memorizado las dimensiones de la Suite para que todo saliera según él quería.

Si alguien lo hubiese visto, sin duda habría reído a más no poder, viendo usar una corbata para cubrir sus ojos o la cantidad de veces que tropezó con los diferentes muebles mientras se sobaba el dolor de la parte afectada, había sido un espectáculo digno de ver.

La coloco sobre la cama y se alejo un poco hasta un costado de la puerta para activar todas las luces de la recamara. Él no quería terminara, no aun; pero esta vez quería verla, ver que era ella quien se estremecía, y grabar cada una de sus expresiones, guardar todo… solo para él.

Pero sorpresa, cuando se giro para observarla sobre la cama donde la había dejado tras una milésima de segundos, se encontraba sentada en el borde en postura erótica tocando la alfombra con uno de sus pies que cubría estratégicamente su intimidad expuesta por la forma en la que había puesto el otro sobre el borde de la cama, la rodia la ocupaba de soporte para su brazo izquierdo, recogiendo con la mano mechones rojizos entre sus dedos.

El azabache sonrío por dentro ante la vista tan maravillosa, solo ella podía excitarlo de esa manera.

Karin miro a Sasuke quien parecía haber quedado estático, con sonrisa picara y voz sensual dijo:

—¿Eso es todo, Uchiha?...

Sasuke sonrió, definitivamente no había terminado.

—No…—dijo mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos a donde Karin ansiosa le esperaba…

…

Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras con manos temblorosas se abrasaba a si misma, lagrimas corrían por su rostro, temblando de miedo de su propia conciencia donde el remordimiento no la dejaba dormir.

Murmurando talvez para alcanzar la anhelada paz que había perdido un par de semanas atrás.

—Sasuke… Sasuke… —repitiendo una y otra vez intentando borrar una imagen que veía en su cabeza, una pregunta… de aquel que se ahogaba en su propia sangre…

"_¿Por qué?..."_

…

_¡Oh! Parece que no hubo mucho avance, ni modo._

_Esto se debe al hecho como dije que tengo poca memoria en la pc que me prestan y aunque quiero comprar una memoria, siempre que salgo se me olvida XD._

_Bueno este capitulo quedara dividido en dos o posiblemente en tres partes aunque originalmente quería que fuese un capitulo corto, pero bueno así aclararé muchas cosas o eso creo, todo depende…_

_Creo que los he dejado con ganas de mas jijiji ¿Quién será la que no puede dormir? Se abren las apuestas!, haber quien le atina._

_Bueno que puedo decir (^/^) por como empece el capitulo lo tenia planeado desde un principio pero como quedo cortado… todavía falta fufufu… y la mejor parte, al menos para mi._

_Diana anda desatada con las escenas fuertes, espero no haber traumado a ningún puritano… jejeje (risa nerviosa) también espero no haberme pasado._

_Muchas Gracias por sus review y su apoyo._

_**Lixy-chan, SasuKarinSui,**__ como ven aun sigo en batalla y ganare la guerra contra mi musa que a veces se larga y cuesta que regrese, la obligare a quedarse… si o si. ^_^_

_Bueno eso es todo, nos leemos… ^_^_

_DianaParu._

04


End file.
